The Princess and The Commoner
by sachiiimaii
Summary: A princess needed to escape from the castle to be saved and not to be seen by her father a red headed commoner saw her half dead on the street what will happen when a princess meet a commoner will the princess be able to hide away from her father and be saved by this man or will she be imprison again. rated m for u know somaxerina and takumixmegumi :D
1. Chapter 1:The day we first meet

I ** _don't own shokugeki no soma :D_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

* * *

once upon a time in a faraway kingdom lived a princess she was not any ordinary princess she was a princess that has the title of a god's tongue. . .

" Good morning princess it's time to wake up the king is waiting for you at the dining area " a girl with short pink hair said opening the curtain letting the light of the sun enter the room

A young beautiful lady opened her pink eyes with long honey blonde hair woke up " ah Good morning Hisako she said smiling at the pink haired lady

Hisako blushed as she saw the princess who just woken up the sleeves of her nightgown slid on her shoulder " ah princess y-you need to get up right now your grandfather the king is waiting for you " she said

Hisako i already told you that you can just call me Erina and not princess " the princess said

But that is like disrespecting you and they will look at me like i don't respect you at all and beside I'm just a mere maid to serve you " Hisako said

Erina looked at Hisako "ok then you can call me by my name when we are alone okay that's an order "

Hisako smiled "y-yes prin- i meant Erina sama

Erina stood up and take here bath and then wore her dress and fixed herself by the help of her maid hisako until they went down to the dining area

"Good morning grandfather" erina smiled greeting his grandfather

hmmmmmm Erina your quite late getting up today did you get tired in the ball last night? A guy with long spiky white hair with a mustache and a beard said

i'm sorry grandfather i guess i slept too long i promise i will wake up early " Erina said as she took her seat

ahahaha you can sleep all you want erina beside as a young lady you need to be healthy and looking beautiful for you to find a man right my granddaughter " her grandfather said teasing Erina

Grandfather stop teasing me and beside i don't need a man right now you know "Erina said blushing

ok then let's eat then we will need to attend some meeting " Senzaemon Nakiri said

every single day erina was busy having meeting with other royal family doing a lot of stuff as an obligation as a princess ... but she never went outside the castle her guest are the only one coming in and out of the castle she was banned to go out because of a lot of people who might kidnapped her , hurt her or even raped her the outside world is dangerous for her to go out that's why his grandfather banned her to go out it's not like he kept her as a prisoner she also request it to his grandfather because she was scared that's why only royalty people who saw her in person the other people just saw her on pictures that was posted on street and most of them are not familiar with her

Hey Hisako "Eerina said

What is it Erina sama ? " Hisako said

Looking at the window "have you ever went outside of this castle? "Erina said

Hisako was shocked it's the first time she heard those words on her "w-well yeah i went outside a lot of times "

erina looked at her and went at her fast " h-how d-does it look? is it dangerous ? is it dirty? are all of the people thief? o -or " Erina said nervously

ah ummm calm down Erina sama " well the outside world doesn't look like that well not all people are thief a lot of them are making a living well let me just say that the outside world doesn't seem to be that dangerous everyone is happy a lot of people are singing doing a great job and they are nice too but you know what Erina sama a lot of people are curious to see you in person " Hisako said smiling

oh ... is that so ... but the book that i read said that as a princess she needed to be looked on a castle because the outside world is dangerous "Erina said

Erina-sama does books are not true of course they were just written by novelist who had such great imagination in writing not everything you read on books are true Erina sama does that mean just because you read those book you requested it on your grandfather? Hisako said shocked

Ah...w-what are you talking about it's not the book it's becau-... " Erina stop she began to shake as sound came to her mind

 _("...dirty! Outside is dirty... don't go outside ...everyone is dangerous ... Erina... stay in the castle ...Erina darling ")_

Erina sama !? " Hisako shouted

Erina snapped " ah ummm Hisako

Hisako can see sweats all over Erinas face " Erina sama are you okay?

Ahh .. y-yeah it was the book ! A-anyways can you please leave me alone for a while "Erina said as she sat on the chair

As you wish " Hisako bowed to Erina and went outside of the room she was worried about Erina

Erina looked at her hand shaking "that's right it wasn't the book it was him ...Father "

a week later ..

Y your highness! I'm sorry to interrupt you! It's bad! "A knight rush trembling

W-what is it it's the early in the morning "Senzaemon shouted

H- HE " the knight said

Spit it out already! Senzaemon said furiously

HE IS BACK! "the knight said

Senzaemon spit his tea he was shocked "where is he right now?

About 3 kilometers away from here " he is approaching fast your highness

Call Alice immediately " Senzaemon ordered his knight and went directly to Erina

ERINA !ERINAA! "Senzaemon shouted as he opened Erinas room

Grandfather? Why are u shouting early in the morning? She said waking up

He already ordered Hisako to pack Erinas clothes and also her clothes " y-you're going outside "Senzaemon said

wWwhat? Erina was shocked i am not leaving this castle why so sudden grandfather didn't you promise that i will never go outside " Erina said

Senzaemon hugged erina "i know i know i change my mind you are going outside and have a trip with alice i dont want you to be on a cage whether you like it or not! Now go before everything is too late i prepared you your clothes and carriage to ride" he doesn't want her to be reunited by his father knowing that he will take control of here again

Erina dont want to disrespect his grandfather's decision "O-okay then " she stood up and wash up then wear the dress it was a simple dress not the normal dress that she usually wear

Here wear this also " Senzaemon wrap a hood on Erina

What is this for grandfather? Erina said

For you to cover your face "Senzaemon said

GRANDFATHER! ERIINNNAA! "Alice shouted Senzaemon grab Erinas hand and went down where Alice and Ryo is standing

Hello dear cousin you still look pretty even if you had stayed in this castle for over 18 years " alice said teasing Erina

go now ...before it's too late Senzaemon said

Okay! Okay! bye then grandfather "Alice said

Wait! Erina "Senzaemon turned her granddaughter and hugged her " please don't hate me for this and be safe I'm sorry ..." Erina just looked at the floor " you will find someone outside someday " he whispered

W-what did you say Grandfather? Erina said

2 kilometers approaching fast "the knight whispered

N-nothing now go! Senzaemon pushed Erina .. Hisako! Alice! Ryo! Take good care of Erina for me "he said

Of course we will bye ~ bye~ now grandfather "Alice said as the 4 of them went inside the carriage erina is trembling it's the first time she went outside

Open the gate ! one of the knight ordered .. The gate opened as the carriage move Erina look back looking at his grandfather she waved her hand

fu fu ~ this is your first time going outside my dear cousin " Alice said looking at Erina she already know what is happening that his uncle will come someday so they kept it as a secret even Hisako and Ryo know everything

When they are already outside Erina closed her eyes ...it's okay erina you can open your eyes alice said Erina slowly opened her eyes ... it was wonderful outside was wonderful she saw children's playing teenagers singing everything was wonderful it was amazing she was shocked everything her father said was a lie

a tear fell on her cheeks '" D-don't cry Ryo do something! " alice said

T-Thank you for letting me see the outside world" Erina said smiling

See i told you it's not dangerous princess " Hisako said

Erina kept her eyes on the window looking at the people walking by looking at the goods that they are selling at that moment they pass by another carriage Erina started to felt something ... something she already felt before it was dark ... she looked at the carriage that passed by them ... maybe it's just her imagination

Dawn came

* * *

Senzaemon was sitting on his throne waiting for his arrival until the door open

Are you waiting for me too long father " a slick black hair with a streak of white hair swept into the back his skin was pale

LEAVE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STEP ON THIS KINGDOM NOR THIS CASTLE "Senzaemon said angrily

Oh ! Father please I just arrive here why don't we take a tea to freshen up a lil bit " Azami said

Spit it out what do want "Senzaemon looked at Azami

Azami smiled of course i came here for the throne father it took some time but here " Azami gave a paper at Senzaemon

Senzaemon was shocked " well the counselors decided it and not me now father as you know you're sitting on my throne now " Azami looked at Senzaemon

Senzaemon was speechless " Erina ... you will never see Erina " Senzaemon said

Oh don't worry father i already know that so i had already told my guard to fetch her " Azami said smiling now if you don't mind I'll be checking on this castle as the new **KING!** Goodbye father Azami walked away from Senzaemon

Senzaemon fell on his knees and crumple the paper"AAAAZZZZZAAAMMMIIII YYYOOOUUU BBAAASSSTTTAAARRRDDDD!

* * *

It was already night Erina was sleeping Alice notices something she peep on the window "Ryo did you hear that " Alice said they can hear horse running towards them a lot of them

Shoot! Hey mister can you make this fast ! " Ryo shouted

I'll try " the driver said

Erina ! Erina wake up " Alice said shaking Erina

"Wh-what is it? Erina said

 **BANG! BANG! STOP RIGHT THERE!** " A knight shouted

Wh-what's going on ?" Erina said

The wheel of the carriage was shot the carriage fell on the ground Alice grabbed Erina "Ryo , hisako let's go ! Alice said they went to a forest

The four of them kept running and running

W-Wait Alice what's going on?

No time to explain! Just run ! " Alice said

 **BANG! BANG! BANG !**

I'll destruct them the three of you make your way and escape " Ryo said

W-what are you talking about Ryo you are not leaving me " Alice said

Don't worry about me and start worrying about you and Erina " he said

Ryo... promise me then that you will come back " Alice said tearful

I promise you now go ! " Ryo said

The three ladies made their way and run

 **HEY OVER HERE ! OVER HERE YOU BASTARDS!** " Ryo said waiving his hands at the knights

But not all of them were destructed some of them are still approaching " Hisako! Grab Erina and escape immediately ! "Alice said

Alice what are you doing stay right there and explain everything "Erina said " well I'm worried of you and i don't want Ryo to be killed now if you just listen to me just for once in your whole life you and Hisako will escape this place okay ! Now go ! "Alice pushed Erina and went back

Hisako grabbed Erina " A-Aliiiccceee! You idiot come back here! Don't leave me! "Erina shouted

Erina sama it's not the time let's go ! " as both of them run but still a lot of knights are catching to them Hisako could see Erina was tired already she saw a cave nearby and went inside the cave both of them rested inside the castle

Erina sama ! You need to escape by yourself right now with in 5 min. "I'll get to see lady Alice and Ryo and i also need to destruct the other knight

Not you too! "Erina shouted i don't want you to go out and leave me! Stay with me and explain everything!

I'm sorry Erina sama but i will not follow your order i need to do this for your sake 5 min. just 5 min. left please escape and I'll catch up with you " Hisako said smiling

N-no! "Erina said" stay here !

Hey did you hear that? it's coming over there " the knight were getting close

I'll see you later princess " Hisako said as she run outside the cave

Over there! The knight said as they follow Hisako

Erina started to run to the other side tears were falling from here cheek "Alice , Ryo , Hisako you guys are such an idiot !

* * *

MMMMMMMMM! i guess that's over "a guy with spiky dark-red hair with short bangs yellow eyes and a vertical scar on his left eyebrow said stretching his arm " hey Isshiki - senpai let's take it as a day and let's go home he said

Oh ! Sure" a curly, medium-length brown hair has a blue eyes said

I guess it's time to head out and take a shower "Isshiki said

While they are preparing there things

Hey soma! I need to tell you something " Isshiki said

What is it Isshiki senpai? Soma said

Hey have you even seen the princess? Isshiki said

The princess? ... no not really why ? Soma said

Oh i don't know u might be interested on hoe she look" Isshiki said

Nah! I'm not interested on her I'm only interested in cooking " soma said

Hmmmm well what if you meet her what will you do? "Isshiki said

Well i guess i will cook for her "Soma said

Ha Ha well i guess it's time to go " Isshiki said

* * *

Erina was tired her dress was dirty and tear by the pointed trees she run her feet can't take it anymore as if she was going to die already because of exhaustion then at that time she trip and fell on the edge of the forest "O-ouch t-that hurts Hisako help me ... Ryo ... Alice ... please I need you back "she started to stand up and try to walk she couldn't run because she sprained her foot her right shoulder started to bleed because of the stick that she bumped on when she fell until her eyes began to blur and fell on the ground she couldn't take it no longer she was tired ...

soma was walking he was humming loudly since no one is there hmmmmm...hmmmmmm..hmmmmm..hmmmmm.. princess hahahahahaha yeah right I'm just a commoner when will i be able to see a princess that Isshiki -senpai ... oh well food ... foood... I'm hungry... "while he was near on his home he saw something that catches his eyes " hmmm why is there's a body sleeping on the street " he said as he passed by then he realize he turned backwards.

W-WHAT THE " he saw a body of a woman her dressed were tore he can see her legs her right shoulder is bleeding " he slid her honey blonde hair to see her face the light of the moon reflect on erinas face he was shocked she was beautiful ... "w-wait is she still alive? " soma put his ears on her chest he can hear her heartbeat ..

"phew i thought she was dead "soma carried Erina inside his house

In the morning

Erina woke up "W-where am i? she look around she was on a bed and inside a house it was a small house good for one person when she look at herself she was only wearing a long blouse it was a man's blouse by looking at it because it was big her foot was bandage even her right arm she looks clean now she tried to stand up but she fell

Oh ! So you woke up already " soma said he just taken his bath rubbing a towel on his hair

Erina was shocked looking at the red headed boy "w-who are you and w-what am i doing here?

* * *

yeah i need to cut it here need to rest and i guess some of them are wrong grammar hahaha :D anyways some of the characters will be out of character because i like it :D

anyways please leave a review :D hope u like it see u next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2:Please Let me Stay!

_CHAPTER 2 IS OUT!_

 _shokugeki no soma is not mine :D_

 _Sorry for letting you wait i was depressed of the manga that i had read that's why it took me long enough to finish this.. thanks for everyone who read my story i will try my best to fix my errors :D_

* * *

Who am i? Ohh .. My name is Yukihira Soma you can call me Soma if you like too wait let me prepare the coffee "Soma said as he prepared the coffee

Y-Yukihira Soma? Where am i? and what am i doing here? Erina said looking at soma strangely

You are inside my house I saw you last night lying down half dead on the street "he said

Half dead!? "Erina look down noticing lot of scratches on her legs she placed her hand on her legs touching the bruise .. W-wait where are my clothes ? And why am i only wearing this clothes?. "Erina said

Soma scratch his head "Oh right he he well about your clothes i throw it outside

W-what? Y-you throw it why did you throw my clothes? Erina said

Well it was dirty and torn and beside when i saw you ...y-you were half naked ..ha ha ha …. I'm sorry if my blouse is the only thing that you cancan right now beside i only live here alone so don't be picky I don't have any dress for you to wear ... "Soma said looking at Erina sitting on the floor

WHAAATT N-NAKED!? "Erina wrap her arms around her body.. D-does that mean that mean you saw my body!? "Her face turned red "YOU PERVERT.. YOU DIRTY MANIAC MAN.. YOU PERVERTED OLD FREAK WHO LIVE ALONE IN THIS HORRIBLE PLACE ! "Erina shouted as she throws the book that was beside her to soma

H-hey stop throwing things that aren't yours and for your information lady I'm not a perverted man and I'm not dirty I always took shower plus hey I'm not old I'm just 19 years old and don't call this place horrible "Soma said as he dodge the book " and beside i didn't look at your body when i clean u up i use a blindfold a blindfold okay so i didn't saw your body ... Jeez you should be thankful I save your ass .. What if somebody else saw you and they might rape you instead ... Hey wait what happen to you anyways?

Erina paused she stopped throwing things to Soma ( _"that's right i was running away from the knights that was after us ...Alice ...Ryo...Hisako... All of them leave me behind ...i was all alone running away everything was confusing me … I didn't know why am I running away ….run.. run… run away … escape right now …. "_ ) erina said through her mind she suddenly started to shake everything turn black

*CLAP!* soma clap his arm inches away from her face ... Hey you ok? "He asked

Ah! .. Y..yeah … Erina tried to stand up but her feet trembled

Wait Let me help you " soma was about to reach Erina

D..don't touch me ! ..I can stand up by myself ..." Erina said as she stand up and sit on the chair beside her

Ok ... Miss meanie "Soma said pouting his lips "oh the coffee is done "soma placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of Erina then he sit down the opposite side of Erina the room was silent

"Soooooooooooo would you try to explain what happen to you? "soma said as he sip on his coffee

I...i was "she couldn't tell him that she was being chased by some knight " he might think she was a robber or a prisoner who escape from the jail ..She need to tell a story full of lies " I ran away home... Because... You see my mother passed away. Then my father re married i had a step mother and step sister then one day my father died leaving me with my step mother and sister they treated me as a slave one my step mother was about to sell me to some noble family and i didn't know what to do so i ran away far away from those horrible people …

Oh hmmmm your story sound familiar it's like Cinderella hahaha "soma said teasing Erina

Yep she told him a story she had just read

I-I'm just kidding ... Anyways I'm sorry to hear your story ... by the way what's your name? Soma said

It's E-Erina ... "she told him her true name because she had thought that not everyone in the kingdom knows her well.

Oh Erina is it that's a pretty name you have there … it kind of sound familiar but I just can't remember where I had heard of that name anyways what are you going to do right now? Since you ran away from your home ... "Soma said

I needed to find a place to stay can i- ..." erina said but she was cut off by soma

Well I'm sorry to say that but you can't stay in my place ... I just can't let someone who ran away from home stay in my place they might think I kidnap you and you might be a bother to me this place is small for a lady like you .. That's why you should stay here for the night but the next morning you should be on your own don't worry your foot will be fine tomorrow ... Oh i think i should go I'm going to be late at work "soma stand up and walk pass by Erina

Erina grabbed somas hand "W-wait please let me stay here " She said

I told you i can-" soma paused when he saw her eyes started to tear up "h-hey …don't cry right now ... " he said

Please i beg you ... Let me stay here ... I don't want to go back ... I promise I won't be a bother to you this place is fine for me to stay .I'll do anything for you just let me stay here please Mr. yukihira I have to knee if I have to " Erina was about to stand up and bend on her knees

H-hey no just sit there ... I don't like ladies who bend on their knees *sigh* " you said you will do anything … I see okay then I'll let you stay but in one condition "he said as he put his arms on the side ofthe chair that Erina was sitting looking at her face inches away

Erina look at soma her heart pump fast "w-what is it? What is this condition of you that you speak of

Soma grin "you will do everything I'll say "he taught of that to scare Erina so that she will leave him

Erina paused "I'll have to do everything you say? "she said shivering

You heard me lady Erina and I meant everything is everything … but if you can't do that then you may take your leave the door is open for you to leave " soma smiled wildly scaring Erina out ( _" that's it soma keep it up any time soon she will be scared and run away "_ ) he said through his mind

Erina swallowed her saliva she needed to stay in his place until the time she can find Hisako and the others beside she don't know where to go when she will leave this place " I….I … I'll do it ! she said

W-WHHAAAATTT?! "soma was shocked to what she said he can't believe it he thought he scared her ( _is this woman serious?)_

…

I'll just have to do everything you say right then I'll do it remember what i said earlier that I will do anything just for me to stay here! " she said

Soma scratched his head " Fine let's see if you can last long staying in my territory " soma grinned " But first thing's first from now on you will serve me I've always wanted a servant ha ha ha ah! " soma placed his arms on his waist laughing like an idiot " and of course you will call me **master** starting today . "

Erina was shocked she can't believe it why would she became a servant.. A princess that had turned into a servant this is an embarrassment for her " pft ! To think that will scare me how ridiculous you are I will agree in your terms

You're a tough one I see very well then hey wait " soma went to his drawers took a paper and a pen he started to write something on the paper it took him a minute to write then he went straight to Erina and placed the paper and pen on the table "here

W-what is this? "Erina said

It's a paper and a pen are you an idiot? "Soma said as he tease Erina

W-what did you just say I know that it's a pen and a paper what I meant is that what's with this " she said

Well try reading it " Soma said

Erina took the paper and start to read it _"* This is a contract that from now on Erina a lady with long honey blonde hair and pink eyes will be serving Yukihira soma her master and she will do everything he said *"_

It's a contract for you not to ditch me now sign the paper and let's get things started " soma said grinning

I guess you're not an idiot after all " Erina gets the pen and sign the contract " here you go

Soma gets the paper and place it on the drawer "don't try to burn it or els I'll kick you out of this house for good .. Oh I think I'll be going now I'll have to go to work "Soma pick his jacket and put on his shoes

You have a work? She asked

Yeah don't let strangers in my house I'll be back at around 5 in the afternoon so try not to let strangers in got it " soma said as he put on his jacket and open the door

I'll be on my way now see you later my servant " soma wink to Erina said as he went outside and close the door

Erina blushed she close the door and went to the she saw soma skipping like an idiot she put her arms on her head " Erina you idiot what have you done … I shouldn't have been in this condition why … why … why … ahhhhhh! I'll have to endure it I just accepted his condition without thinking ….. well this won't take long Hisako and the others might be looking for me right now … I wonder where are they right now ?..." she turn her head and look around the place she was curious and she touch every stuff in the house " so this is a house of a commoner look like

* * *

At the castle

Your Highness "a blonde knight bow down to the new king Azami " We apologize for we had failed to capture princess Erina who left this castle for our failure task we ask your punishment ..

Azami smirk "no need for that Erina my darling daughter will soon come to me once she found out that I am here.

Your Highness i got some information that lady Alice was the one who was with her they were the one that the former king had to order to escape princess Erina but we failed to capture them along with Ryo and Hisako would you like us to head to the palace of lady Alice " a young man with spiky black hair that was combed backward said

No need to let them be i don't want to ruin my relationship with Alice letErina enjoy the outside world then when the time comes it's time to fetch her thank you for those information Aldini brothers now let us prepare for my ceremony as the new ruler of this kingdom " Azami walk pass by the aldini brothers who bowed their heads

Wow I've never thought i had to run so much i had to sweat this much! I need to take a shower when we get home darn those knights i hope they would turn into a cockroach so that i can step on them one by one bwahahahah ... " Alice said she look at Hisako who was being quite for how many hours

"Hey Hisako where is Lady Erina? " Ryo asked

Erina Sama I... I left her! I left her in a cave a lot of knights were still after us so i decided to do what you guys have done to destruct them so that Erina sama could save her life I'm such an idiot an idiot maid ! What have i done lady Alice ... I'm sorry I'm sorry " Hisako bend on her knees crying

H-Hisako ? "Alice went straight to Hisako and hug her "It's alright Hisako everything will be fine let's just hope Erina is safe right now wherever she is let's pray for her safety

* * *

Hey Ishiki senpai can i ask you something? "soma asked

Hmmm what is it ? Ishiki replied

Ah ! Never mind "soma said

Hmmmmm? Did something happen? Come on now you can tell me "Ishiki wrap his arms around somas shoulder

Ahahahah no nothing happen "soma said

Hey! We need more beer over here!" A man shouted

Yes coming right up ! " Ishiki said

Hey Megumi can you bring this to table three please " soma said

Ah .. Yes coming " a girl with long bluish-black hair with two braided pigtails " said

Hey i think we should need more helpers here " Ishiki said

After a while

Man that was exhausting "a petite young girl with teal colored eyes and amber-colored hair tied neatly into two buns on the sides of her head said patting her shoulder

Pft! As if you done a lot here Yuki"a man with black hair said

Shut it old man " Yuki said

What did ya say!? " Daigo said

Come on now now it's not the time to fight since we all gathered here to have a meeting let me get to the point I think we still need a helper here "Ishiki said

" a helper? " Megumi said

Well at least one helper should be fine since I and Soma are the cook while Daigo Aoki and Shoji Sato Are the farmer at the backyard while Zenji Marui and Shun Ibusaki Are the Wine and Beer maker Ryōko Sakaki is the cooks assistant also an organizer And Yūki Yoshino and Megumi Tadokoro Are the waitress i think we need more helpers especially the waitress so does anyone of you knows someone that would help us " Ishiki said

Everyone was silent thinking of someone that would help them

Oh …! "soma had an idea he smiled widely" hey Ishiki senpai i know someone who could help us

You do?" Ishiki said

Just leave it to me i'll bring this person tomorrow" he said smirking

Oh how wonderful ok I'll be interested on who is that person you speak of I'll be counting on you then soma " ishiki said

* * *

*knock* *knock*

Erina went to the door "w-who is it?

It's me soma open up

Erina open the door she look at soma

Well aren't you suppose to say something to me huh " soma said

Erina just look at him with a question mark on her head " what am i supposed to say? She asked

*sigh* well you should say welcome home master while you bow your head and say it with a smile " he said

What i kind of monster are you? Erina said

I'm not a monster I'm a person a good person with a heart besides you are the one who accepted my conditions now do it already I'm tired "soma said

Erina tremble this is going to be the most embarrassing that she would ever do to herself she bowed her head " uhhhhhh! Ummmmmm w-w-welcome h-h-home m-ma-ma-ma-master

That's more like it now here go hang my jacket "he said as he gave his jacket to Erina

Erina took his jacket "uhhhhh I'm holding dirty stuff ... It's dirty ... Sooo dirty "Erina wanted to throw the jacket to him

Soma went inside he look at the table "huh! Hey you didn't even take a sip on the coffee i made *tsk* *tsk* how troublesome

It's …it's because i don't trust you and i didn't know maybe you put something on it like a poison or sleeping pills Or something that would kill me " Erina said

Hey i told you i'm not that kind of person why don't you sit down I'll cook something for dinner " soma said

Erina hang the jacket on the back door and went straight to the chair

After while

Here you go "Soma placed the food on the table " don't worry it's just fried fish and i didn't put any poison or something that you said earlier

He sat down the opposite of Erina took the bowl of rice and spoon time to eat !

Erina look at the food ...

" hmmm what are you waiting for eat it while its hot "Soma said

Erina took the spoon and try a piece of the fish took a bite everything change it was wonderful as if she is in a relaxing bath having a great time her eyes widen (" he said it's just fried fish but it taste wonderful it's the first time that I ever tasted something good as this ")

So how does it taste " Soma said

It's … It's Disgusting " she said

WHAAATT!? " that's the first time someone said that my cooking is disgusting " soma said

Well maybe because you are not good enough " Erina said

Good enough? Oh please I'm already a great cook and beside if yure not gonna eat that you will starve and you might eat your own flesh even if it's disgusting you should eat it and be thankful because there is a food for you to eat you don't have any other choice to eat here " soma said

Erina look at the food she had to eat it well of course because she is hungry " F-fine you and your words" Erina said

After eating

So how is your foot? " Soma said

Well it's getting better and better I guess " Erina said

I see oh right well since that's a good news you will come with me tommorrow " soma said

Tomorrow? Where? " Erina asked

You'll see you will help me with something okay " soma said

o-ok " Erina said

mmmmmm !" soma stretch his arms " ah it's time to sleep you can take my bed I'll sleep on the floor " he said

huh ! " eina look at soma

I'll do the dishes for today you go and sleep you need a good night sleep for tomorrow " soma said as he pick the dishes

Erina went straight to somas bed " is your bed clean " she asked

Well of course they are if you don't want to then you can sleep on the floor I'll sleep on my bed by the way when you wake up early go and take a bath first also I have this pair of dress and underwear for you don't worry I just bought it " soma said while washing the dishes

Hmpf! Erina lay down on the bed and cover herself with the blanket the blanket smells good she closed her eyes

Goodnight ! Soma said but Erina didn't answer back she was already asleep " well that was quick "

* * *

The next day …

Soma woke up *YAWN* he went straight to the bathroom without knocking he open the door he saw Erina taking her shower his face froze the fog of the water covers the private parts of erina

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER! Erina throw the bucket to somas face

The bucket hit his face and knock him down Erina close the door her face was red " that bastard !

Soma wake up " what just happen !? oh right I remember " his face turns red

Hey ! are you awake? Erina said

Oh Erina " soma stood up " ha ha sorry i forgot I thougth I was alone " soma said

So that's your plan … you said that I will take my bath first so that you will peek at me ! I knew it you are a pervert " Erina said

Hey I didn't do that on purpose well it's also your fault by not looking the door " soma said

Well it's your fault by not knocking first ! " Erina said

Jeez that's why I hate women in my house oh by the way does the dress fit you ? " soma asked

y—yeah bu-but I have some trouble you see I can't zipper the back of the dress so can you help me ? " Erina asked

if I help you don't call me pervert ! " soma said he went at the back of Erina and zip the dress

just wait there and I'll go and take my bath don't try and peep on me or I'll call you pervert " soma said teasing Erina

in your dreams "Erina said she waited for soma to take a bath and change

well then let's go here eat this while we walk " soma said giving a piece of toast to Erina

Erina took the toast and eat it as they walk outside

Where are we going? " Erina asked

Just wait and you will soon see it's where I work just trust me " soma said biting his toast

Erina had this wild imagination she taught he will sell her to some drug addicts or even let her entertain to some drunk men she look at soma he was smirking her heart started to pump fast she was trembling

We are here ! soma said "Erina look at the place

POLAR STAR BAR AND RESTO

" welcome to POLAR STAR BAR AND RESTO ! Pretty amazing huh " soma said as he stretched his hand pointing at resto

Erina blink "a bar and resto?" she said (" I guess I had so much wild imagination ")

Well let's get it " soma wrap his arms on the shoulder of ernina he opened the door

Everyone ! I'm here I've brought the helper with me " Soma said

Oh! good morning So-" Ishiki's face froze when he saw Erina the plate he was holding suddenly slip and break on the floor

P-Princess? " Ishiki said

Eh? "Soma look at Ishiki with a question mark on his head "What did you say ?"

* * *

thanks for your time ! oh yeah i fix some of the errors on the previous chapter :D

 **Aaronaron:** Ah ! yes i will try my best to fix my error thank you for reading :)

 **Hinate** : i will use Case Sensitive hehe sorry to make u confuse :3 thanks for reading

 **Theblackbird123** : let me try my best to fix my mistakes and thank you for reading:)

 **michelous:** Stay updated ! :) thanks for reading

 **Mane:** thank you for pointing it out :) and thank you for reading

thank you very much for your reviews please leave your reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3:she is the princess you idiot!

Chapter 3 is here!

shokugeki no soma is not mine or even the characters :D

enjoy everyone

remember my characters might be OOC (out of character) :D :D

* * *

Erina look at Ishiki she didn't know Isshiki but Isshiki knows her well Ishiki grabbed soma " ah please sit here and wait for a while I'll just talk with Soma " isshiki said to Erina

Ohhh ummm ok " Erina said she sat down and waited for them everyone was looking at her

Wow who is that beautiful lady? " one costumer said Everyone was whispering about her she was nervous all of a sudden "here drink this "A girl said as she gave Erina a tea

Erina look at the person " Ah T-Thank you " she said

The girl sit down at the opposite of Erina "Are you new here " she asked

Ummm Y-yeah " Erina said as she sip on the tea

Oh by the way my name is Megumi Todokoro but you can call me Megumi what's your name? " she said

My name .. my name is Erina " Erina said

ERINAA!? *gasp* Erina t – the princess?! "she said everyone look at them

Shhhh!don't shout it out " Erina said

Megumi cover her mouth with her hand" oh sorry

* * *

At the kitchen

Soma did you know who you bring? " Isshiki said

Oh that person yeah I know her she is my servant " soma said

Servant? Since when did she become your servant? " Isshiki said

Well since the day I meet her why do you know her?" soma said

Isshiki look at soma we will be having a meeting later let her wait until it's closing time " Isshiki said

Oh! ummm okay " Soma said as he went to Erina

Oh so you to having fun? " Soma said

Soma –kun " Megumi said

Isshiki said that we will be having a meeting until closing time Megumi can you leave us for a while " soma said looking at Megumi

Okay " Megumi said

Erina wait for us to finish our job until closing time got it it's an order "Soma said

Erina look at soma " f-fine

Closing time everyone gather up all of them look at Erina

So beautiful " Yuki said

So Isshiki – senpai what are we going to talk about and who is this pretty lady over here " daigo said as he move close to Erina " hello my name is daigo Aoki but you could call me Daigo what's your name pretty lady " he wink at Erina while Erina look at him with disgust

Daigo go to your seat now it's no time to flirt " Isshiki said I gathered you all here to have a meeting especially for you Soma

The lady over here is the tootsoki princess NAKIRI ERINA " Isshiki said pointing at Erina

Ohhhhh!... Everyone took a sip on the tea and spit it out with shock " exept for Megumi and Isshiki

W-What? P-P-Princess? " Yuki said

I didn't know that I could meet a princess like this "Ryoko said

Soma was shocked he can't believe that she is the princess " really now she is not the princess she just have the same name as the princess "Soma said

Daigo punch Soma in the head " Isshiki – enpai already told us she is the princess you idiot!

Hey !*tsk* " Soma just look away

So you know me ? Erina said to Isshiki

"Well of course I was once a former counselor " Isshiki said

W-WHAT! ?everyone said

Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you before " Isshiki said

Wow I think my head is about to blow up right now " daigo said

Yeah so do I " shoji said

So then can you tell us why the princess of tootsuki is outside the castle? " Isshiki said

Erina look at them *sight* ok I'll tell you the story " Erina told them what really happen

So you lied to me " Soma said

Well yes because I really needed a place to stay since I really don't know where to go " Erina said

So you two have meet ? " Marui said

Yeah I found her lying on the street so I pick her up " Soma said

Ok then let's hear your story Soma " Isshiki said

Well it all started …. " Soma tell them his side of the story

You made her as your Servant? " yuki and Ryoko said

And you saw her body! Man you're the best Soma " daigo and shoji said as they pat somas back

Well yeah … and no I didn't saw her body … " Soma said

Erina just kept quite hearing those words make her angrier

But why are knights after you? "Shun said

I really don't know my cousin and my maid didn't tell me why we were being chased by a lot of knights " Erina said

I think you will know someday " Isshiki said

But I think it's best for you to stay with us until your cousin and maid found you " Megumi said

Well for me nothing will change I don't care whether you're the princess but you are still my servant " Soma said

Hey Soma – kun that's not the proper way to treat a princess " Megumi said

Even doe she needed a place to stay so she signed the contract it's her fault " Soma said

Soma you heartless beast " yuki said

Well since I brought you here you are going to help us starting tomorrow you will work as a waitress" Soma said

Hey isn't' it a bad idea letting a princess work here? " ryoko said

Well no she isn't going to complain anyways right " Soma said

Erina just look at Soma "since I already signed the contract I can't back it down and I needed to learn more about the outside world "Erina said

Megumi smiled "How about we will teach you more about the outside world princess since we will be your friends "

Yeah! Let's help her " everyone said

"F-Friends? it's the first time that I had a lot of friends since Hisako is the only friend that I had

Well now you have a lot " Ryoko said

"But can you promise me one thing ….. Please don't let others know that I am the princess and you can call me Erina instead of princess " Erina said

Sure thing Erinachii" yuki said as she hugged erina

Erinachii? " Erina said pointing at herself

Yeah isn't it cute from now on I'll call you Erinachii and since you're working with us here's your uniform " yuki gave Erina a uniform it was a white dress just below the knee with long sleeves and a black apron " Erina take the uniform t-thank you

Well the welcome to the POLAR STAR BAR AND RESTO ! " Isshiki said

Thank you everyone for your kindness toward me " Erina said bowing at them

No problem as long as we are friends " Megumi said

* * *

The next day

Soma was waiting for Erina to change it took her a lot of time to prepare herself

Ok I'm coming out " Erina said as she open the door Soma look at Erina she was beautiful she tied

her hair into a ponytail " so ummm how do I look? " Erina asked

Soma laughed " Wow ! It take you an hour to change! so that is how much time a princess needed to change "

Hey ! well it's because I normally don't change by myself you know I always have an assistant to me to get change you know and besides I don't know how to wear this properly so it took me a while to figure it out myself " Erina said

Well why didn't you ask for my help " Soma said

You and your dirty mind again " Erina said

Ha ha ha well you look good in it never knew a princess would wear such a thing " Soma said

Erina blushed she ignored what Soma said and looked away "well we should go now right? "she said

Ah yeah ! by the way don't forget since I know your real identity you are still my servant and I'm your master get that " Soma said

Jeeezz I get it ! I get it! " Erina said

Well then let's go my servant it's your first day in job! "Soma said

At the Polar Star Bar and Resto

Erina , Soma you're here ! Good morning! " Megumi said

Good morning too Megumi " Erina said

Erinachiii! WoW! you look amazing on that suit " Yuki said

Well it took her an Hour to wear it " Soma said

S-shut it " Erina said

" Well why don't we get started " Megumi said

Megumi , Yuki and Ryoko Trained Erina in becoming a waitress until she became good at it everyone had a great time with Erina since she came

One night Erina delivered a beer to a costumer

" Here you go " she placed the beer to the table

Hmmmm … lady you're pretty *hiccup* why don't you join us here *hiccup* come on *hiccup the drunk man said

Yeah lady come and sit beside me *hiccup* another drunk man said

"ummm no please enjoy you're drinks instead " Erina was about to leave until the man grab her wrist

Don't be stubborn and sit with us " the drunk man said

H-hey let me go ! " Erina was struggling to remove the man's arm on her wrist

HAHAHAnow I caught you didn't you heard me lady sit down with us and entertain us ! " the drunk man said pulling Erina to him

N-NO! I SAID LET GO OFF ME! YOU DIRTY MAN!" Erina said

Megumi and Ryoko saw Erina being harassed by the drunk men they was about to help Erina

What did ya say ! the drunk man was about to slap Erina until someone grab his hand

" Hey you! Didn't you hear the lady she said let go … let go means let go " Soma said

The drunk man look at Soma … Soma glared at him the drunk man let go of Erina

*tsk* let's go guys let's leave and find another place to drink this place is no good after all " he said

Are you okay? " Soma said to Erina

Erina ! are you okay " Ryoko said

Yeah Erina are you okay did you get hurt? " Megumi said

No I didn't get hurt and I'm okay thanks for saving me master " Erina said holding her wrist

Be careful next time when you see that your costumer is drunk let Yuki handle it she is good at serving drunk men " Soma said pointing at Yuki who is beating up a drunk men

Okay " Erina said

Hey what happen here? "Isshiki asked

Well a couple of drunk men harassed Erina but at least Soma came in a flash and kick them out "Ryoko said

Well I didn't really kick them out in a physical way I just glared at them that's all " Soma said

I guess we need to be careful with our costumers this days especially for lady Erina over here " Isshiki said

She will be fine since I'm here to protect her cause I don't want anything bad to happen with my servant " Soma said

Erina's heart began to pump fast she placed her hand on her chest (" why is my heart pumping this fast? What is this feeling?")

You okay Erina ? " Megumi asked

Y-yeah " Erina said

Well then since lady Erina had her knight in shining armor here we leave her in your protection then Soma " Isshiki said

Erina stayed quite until they began to say their goodbyes and have their separate ways Soma and Erina walk home

Ummm Soma? I meant master can I ask you something? " Erina said

Hmmm what is it? " Soma said

What you said earlier about you want to protect me do you mean it? " Erina asked

Well yeah why? " Soma said

Ah ummm never mind that " Erina said

Hmmmmm okay" Soma said

But I have this question did you and the others build that polar star bar and resto. ? "Erina said

Hmmmm so you want to know the history of it actually it wasn't a polar star bar and resto before my father , mother and I build that and named it yukihira dinning it was a place I called home we were happy that we started a business until one day when I was 5 years old my mother disappeared and when I was 10 years old my father left me to travel around the world then Isshiki senpai found me alone in that place he help me recover and I meet them Megumi,yuki,Ryo,Shun,Daigo,Marui and Shoji they became my friends and my family we began to change yukihira dinning to polar star bar and resto but for me it will still be a yukihira dinning because it's where my memories are and I don't want anyone to tear it up I will fight for it " Soma said

I see " Erina said

Hey how about you what about your place in the castle ? " Soma asked

Well it's just you can say that everything you want is there " Erina said

Oh ! how lucky what about your family? " Soma asked

Well I live with my grandfather " Erina said

How about your parents? " Soma asked

Actually I don't know where they are right now especially my mom I haven't seen her when I was still a child but my father …. My father…. Father? " Erina froze

Something wrong? " Soma said

Erina snapped " ah no my father we had a great relationship so I guess he went to the other kingdom to learn more about them

O-okay hey how about tomorrow we will go and buy you some stuff " Soma said

Stuff? You mean we are going to the market place? "Erina said

Well yeah you needed some clothes you know and it's a great place for you to learn " Soma said

Ummm okay " Erina said

Great then I'll tell Megumi to come as well " Soma said

* * *

Erina , Megumi and Soma went to the market place

All right Here we are ! Welcome to the market place! " Soma said to Erina

Erina look at the market place it was wonderful as she saw how happy the people are

Don't worry Erina I'll hold you so that you won't get lost " Megumi said

Ok first we should go and buy you some clothes " Soma said as they went to the clothes shop

Ah Erina sama look this dress is cute " Megumi said

Ah umm yeah it look great but I don't have any money to pay them " Erina said

Don't worry I'll pay them first you can pay me back when you got your payday " Soma said

Okay thanks " Erina said

By the way what's your size since yours is bigger that megumis " Soma said looking at erina

Erina punch Soma in the face " Y-You Pervert! Why should I tell you that

Ouch! Hey why did you punch your master! " Soma said rubbing his hand on his face

It's because you were asking my size ! " Erina said

Well I'm just asking what's wrong with that! " Soma said both of them started to argue

Guys please calm down " Megumi said but Soma and Erina ignored Megumi

Well of course there is something wrong with it! It's wrong okay! ' Erina said

Guys please " Megumi said

Huh! Oh please you and your size matter! Why don't you bow down and start apologizing to your master " Soma said

And why should I do that!? " Erina said

Soma-kun , Erina please calm down there are a lot of people watching us " Megumi said

Well you should do that because I'm your master and you are my servant " Soma said

No way! " Erina said

Jeez woman " Soma said

GUYS! PLEASE STOP IT ALREADY! " Megumi shouted Erina and Soma paused and was shock it's the first time that Megumi had ever shouted at them

Soma-kun you know that asking a girls size is something private and Erina sama please just apologize to Soma for hitting his face or why not both of you apologize for one another instead ' Megumi said

Ughhhhh… f-fine " Erina said both of them apologize to each other for arguing

Ok now since both of you settled things why don't we go and buy some foods okay " Megumi said

Okay " Soma and Erina said

While the three of them went to eat at an open dinning

Ah that's right Soma Erina sama can you wait for me here I'll be buying something " Megumi said

Do you want any company? We can left this stray dog over here " Erina said

HUUUHHH ? Stray dog? Who you calling a stray dog? You're the stray dog instead you know that I just pick you up in the street " Soma said

Now don't start another fight again I can go by myself it will just take me 15 min . so please both of you behave yourself while I'm gone okay " Megumi said

Hmpft! " Erina look away

Yeah! Yeah! Sure I'll behave " Soma said

Okay then I'll be on my way " Megumi said as she walk off and went to find a book store when she already found it she bought what she needed to she look at the time she took 30 min .

* * *

Oh! No 30 min. I thought I had it 15 min . oh no maybe those two had already started a war right now " she imagine Soma and Erina having a battle war she started to run as fast as she could to see those two she wasn't looking **BANG!** Where she is going until

0-ouch! "Megumi bump in to someone she fell down and the book that she was holding it scattered on the floor" ouch I think I fell on the ground that hard " she said when she saw a blonde knight standing in front of her

Hey watch where your – "Takumi said when he saw megumis face his heart started to pump fast"s-so beautiful

Ah! I'm sorry I'm sorry i wasn't looking where I'm going and .. and … " Megumi started to panic when she saw a knight she pick up the scattered books

Let me Help you " Takumi said as he kneel down was about to pick up the book but he touched megumis hand their eyes meet

Ah! I'm sorry " Takumi said

N-no you don't need to apologize " Megumi said Takumi gathered the other books and gave it to Megumi

Are you a knight from the castle?" Megumi said

Yes I am lady " Takumi said

What are you doing here anyways? " Megumi said

Ah well I am looking for the lost princess she might be here " Takumi said

The lost princess? ("oh no Erina sama !")

Yeah so if you saw her you can approach us anytime " Takumi said

Ah yeah s-sure " Megumi said

By the way lady may I ask your n-" Takumi said but was cut off by Megumi

Oh sorry but I need to go right now thanks for your help " she bowed down and run off

Wait ! I still didn't know your name" Takumi said he saw something fell on the ground when Megumi run it was a handkerchief he pick it up his heart started to pump fast again ' I'll soon meet you my Juliet " he said

Brother? Who are you talking to and who is Juliet? "Isami said he just came

N-Nothing Isami Let's go king Azami is waiting for us " Takumi said he kept the handkerchief on his pocket

O-okay " isami said

* * *

Meanwhile Soma and Erina stayed quiet

Hey! Hey! Look the king is about to have a speech! " a woman said

The king? Wow really? "another women said

Yeah and they say he have a surprise " a man said

Erina heard the rumors she was looking at the people who are talking about it

The king!? Grandfather! " Erina said

Grandfather? Oh you meant the king " Soma said

Soma I meant master can we go where my grandfather is about to have a speech please I just want to see him? " Erina said

Soma look at the time " hmmm I guess since Megumi is still not here " Soma and Erina went to where the king had his speech

Ladies and Gentlemen! It's about time that the king himself will have a speech! Now bow down to his majesty!" a knight said

Everyone looks happy they can see the king again

Erina was happy she can see her grandfather again she look up "Grandfather I can finally see you again! " Erina said

Soma look at Erina everyone bowed when a man walk in but everything change they expect nakiri Seanzomon until

His majesty ! **KING NAKIRI AZAMI**!" the knight shouted

Everyone was in shock everyone who cheered was silent

Erina her smile vanish in an instant she began to tremble _" F-FATHER_!? It can't be h-how can father be here! "

Soma look at Erina she was scared " hey what happen to the other king" Soma said

Azami look at them *ahem* Good morning everyone since the former king Nakiri sanzemon retired I as his Son in law take place as the new king!

What! What are you talking about! You shouldn't be here! You were vanish before! Where is king saenzemon?!" one of the people shouted

YEAH! "Everyone shouted

Now Now everyone calm down I still haven't started with my speech as I was saying as the new king I have started a rule from now on I don't want to hear any singing women and men laughing! Children's playing I want you all to concentrate on your work we need to improve this kingdom everyone will work ! work ! and Work! I don't want to see anyone who doesn't do that

Are you saying that we will serve you for the rest of our lives!?

What about the children!

What about our needs!

Don't worry you will have your needs and wants unless you do what I say the childrens will be fine

They will be in your care but half of you will be chosen right now to serve the castle while half of you will work outside the castle " Azami said

What! You are not going to do that!

Mommy I'm scared !said by a child who was crying

It's all right everything will be fine mommy will protect you "said by his mother

Now I command you to take half of them to the castle whether it's a child a woman or a man " Azami orderd his knights

NO! One of the man puch one of the knight " I will never want to serve you Azami!

Arrest him and kill him immediately " he ordered two knight approached the man they get him and put him in front of the people they pushed him down and one of the knight prepared his gun " **BANG!** " he shoot him in the head

 **NOOOOO HONEY !**

 **FATHER!**

Erina was shock when she saw the man that had been shot

 **NOW EVERYONE BE QUIET!** you see what happen once you disobeyed me **I'll execute you** who ever try to escape will **be executed** Got that now get them and bring them to the castle while the others go to your places immediately that will be for now " Azami said as he walk off

 **YOU MONSTER ! YOU MONSTER!**

 **HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US!**

Everyone started to panic as knights went to them and catches half of them to be bring in the castle

Erina just stood there in shock one of the knight was about to get Erina but Soma grabbed her hand

Erina let's go before someone catch us ! " Soma said as they run off both of them run away until they couldn't be chased by knights they stopped running

Erina looked at Soma " S-Soma ? " Erina said she looked as he was holding her hand

Soma look at Erina who was still in shock " hey Erina , Erina ! you there? But Erina was not responding

 **SLAP!** "Soma slapped Erina

W-why did you do that!" Erina said

Well you were not responding so I thought if I could slap you, you can snap out of it " Soma said

Erina place her hand on her cheek where Soma slapped her she started to cry

Soma panicked hey! Hey! don't cry now "Soma said

"F-Father! He was as cruel as ever how can he do this why do he need to be cruel all of this he had never change why would he need to torture them why do he need to kill people why! Why! Why! I guess this is why grandfather, Ryo, Alice and Hisako wanted me to escape I don't know what to do ! what will happen to me by the time father saw me I don't want to go back ! " Erina said she was shaking

" Soma look at the crying Erina he grab her and hug her Erinas eye widen it's alright you can cry out loud if you want cry on my shoulder if you want it's going to be all right " Soma said

Erina hug Soma and cried on his shoulder her heart started to pump fast at the time they went home Erina fall asleep immediately

* * *

The next day

AWWW! You two why would you left me alone! I was like finding you two until I was in a stampede " Megumi said

I'm sorry Megumi thank god u didn't got caught by the knights! " Soma said

Hey wait where is Erina? "Megumi said

Oh she was sick so I let her rest " Soma said

Is that so ?by the way what happen to you guys yesterday? "oh it's a long story " Soma said

Guys we will have a meeting right away " Isshiki said

Everyone gathered

Hey is it true that the we have a new king?" daigo said

Yes it's true "Isshiki said

So that is why the time I went to the market everyone was quiet " ryoko said

So what are we going to talk about Isshiki - senpai? " shun asked

It's about the new king and princess Erina " Isshiki said

Hmmmm ? okay then what about them? "yuki aksed

Since the new king is Erina samas father and he will surely hunt down the person who is with her i want you all to protect yourself from now on since he had his rule don't let yourself caught by some knights or you will die immediately we need to be careful in going home especially the ladies and beside that look what I found this " Isshiki placed the flyer on the table

Hey look it's Erinas picture then they look down what had written REWARD: $.000

All of them drop their jaw

Wow look at that much money ! " yukisaid

It's a reward flyer who ever saw the princess will have that much of reward " Isshiki said

Even if it have a big money I will never give erinachii back to her father" yuki said

Yeah! She will stay with us " daigo and shoji said

We will protect her is that what you want to tell us Isshiki senpai? " Soma said

Yeah that is what we are about to have a meeting because once they know her whereabouts they will come and get her her father will control her again lock her up in a dark place where no voice can hear her " Isshiki said

Oh that monster ! " ryoko said

Well how about we do it ! protect Erina at all cost " Isshiki said

Yeah! Let's go team Polar star ! " everyone shouted

* * *

When Soma went home he saw Erina who is still in the bed she never touched her food or taken a bath Soma locked the door and went straight to her he slap her butt

Erina jump on the bed " Hey why did you do that you Beast! " Erina said

You wanna die or what? Look at you , you look like a mess you didn't touch your food taken a bath and didn't change your clothes are you even a princess?i don't want my servant to serve me looking like a trash " Soma said

Erina throw the pillow on Soma " I don't look like a trash ! you idoit ! " Erina said

Just look at you are you going to cry all day all night ! or are you waiting for me to take you a bath " Soma smirk

AHHHSHHH! I don't have that kind of idea !" Erina said

Don't worry the polar star members and I will protect you so you don't need to be worried all of them will never abandon you just trust them we want you to be free and not to be a prisoner " Soma said

Is that so everyone I want to thank them " Erina said

You can thank them tomorrow for now take a bath and eat you want to take a bath with me? Come on princess take off your clothes and let's take a bath together " he said teasing Erina

Erina went straight to Soma and kicked his balls " Pervert ! I'm going to take my bath by myself! " she said as she run to the bathroom

OUCH! You little witch! " Soma said as he kneel down holding his thingy that had been kicked

Erina take her bath she saw Soma sleep on the bed she went straight on the bed

"Hey you perverted master your sleeping on the wrong bed!" Erina said

Shut up! It's my bed sleep on the floor you crazy woman ! or do you want to sleep beside me ? don't worry I won't touch you " Soma said

Erina glared at Soma she pick up the pillow and went on top of him

Eh!? Soma look at Erina who was on top of him " hey what are you doing? " he said

Just die already you perverted master! " Erina placed the pillow on somas face soffucating him Soma was struggling for his life

You crazy witch get this pillow off me " Soma said

What I can't hear you " Erina said soffucating Soma she was having fun suffocating Soma

Soma had enough he grabbed erinas shoulder and pushed her both off them fell on the floor now Erina was at the bottom and Soma was on top

o-ouch! " Erina said as she open her eyes Soma's face was inches away from her just an inch they were about to kiss her heart pump fast and fast Soma look at Erina they paused for a bit looking at each other Erina placed her hand on somas cheek

huh!?E-Erina what are you doing " Soma said (" _is she going to kiss me_ ")

Erina pulled somas face direct to her Soma though she was about to kiss him closer … closer…. Until Erina bang her forehead on somas forehead letting him out cold

"That's for slapping my butt earlier ! She pushed the out cold Soma away from her and placed him under the bed placing a white cloth on his face looking like a dead man he flips her hair

" idiot! "she said as she went straight to bed she placed her hand on her chest " why doea my heart always start to pump fast whenever he is with me is this what they call …ahh no it can't be I'll just go to sleep and everything will be fine " Erina said as she fell asleep

* * *

The next day

WOAH! Soma what happen to you ? why is your fore head red? "Daigo asked

It's nothing " Soma said

Erina what happen to him? " Megumi said

Oh he trip on a pebble and hit his head on the floor " Erina said

BWHAHAHAHA! REALLY NOW YOU TRIP ON A PEBBLE WHAT AN IDIOT!?Daigo said laughing with shoji

Hey! That's not true! " Soma said

Then tell me what happen then " daigo said

Soma had a flashback on what happen yesterday it's embarrassing to him he thought she was about to kiss him Soma shake his head " it's none of your business just go to your work already shu! Shu!

Okay. Okay ! " daigo said

Erina look at them "everyone I have something to say "

Hmmm what is it? " Zenji said

T-thank you ! for letting me be a part of Polar star ! " Erina said as she bowed down

Tee ! hee ! no need to thank us erinachii!" yuki said

We will always be on one team! and we will protect each and everyone ! no matter what because we are family!" yuki said

Yeah! We are polar star family ! " shoji said

Everyone gathered now let's all give Erina a great big hug! " Isshiki said

Yeah! "Everyone went straight to Erina and hug her

Eh!? Erina smiled " I'm really happy that I meet you guys ! I've never felt happy like this before "Erina hug them back

Let's celebrate!Yeah! Everyone celebrated they enjoyed every second of the that night

Everyone cheered , laugh , cry …Erina felt everything she needed was friends

Until it's time to go home

Hey Erina I think you will be going home with druken Soma " Isshiki said pointing at Soma who is drunk

*hiccup* hey ladies what's your name ! hey you want to have a cook off? *hiccup* "Soma said pointig at daigo

What ya say ! " daigo said

He is drunk !? " Erina said

Wait here I'll get him Hey Soma come here will you it's time to go home " Isshiki said as he grab Soma

Oh! *hiccup* Isshiki-senpai!*hiccup*where are we going? " Soma said

Someone is waiting for you now come it's time to go home " Isshiki said

Waiting for me ? *hiccup* who*hiccup* " Soma said

sorry to let you wait he is stubborn when he is drunk " Isshiki said

Soma look at Erina who was in front of him "huh! Pretty *hiccup* OH! HONEY!"

Eh? " Erina said as she was surprised by what Soma

* * *

heyaa! sachii here! phew ! that took me a while anyways thanks for reading ! **please leave any reviews** ! :D thank you very much

 **Hinate:** SORINA!thanks for enjoying it yeah i had written on my first chapter that some of the character will be OOC

 **mickeyt0613** : thanks that you tried reading my story hehe i also don't know in which era this is hehe stupid me hehe i'll be searching on what ere this could be i need a break first

 **michelous:** thanks for taking your time to read my story :D

sachii is out~~~thanks again everyone !


	4. Chapter 4:The Drunken Soma

Chapter 4!

Phew!i finish it sorry to keep you waiting it took me days to write this because of the lemon thingy hehe

 **CAUTION** :seriously its for mature content L-E-M-O-N seriously i'm not kidding well it's not that much of lemon but still it's for mature that's why i rated M this chapter in the beginning for the other mature people there enjoy this quick lemon i had written some on the next next chapter will be lemontoo i guess

enjoy!

* * *

HONEY!*hiccup*MY DARLING!*hiccup*COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR HANDSOME HUSBAND A HUG!*hiccup* " Soma shouted pointing at Erina

WHAT!?NO! And I'm not your honey or your darling your not my husband and yore not handsome! it's me Nakiri Erina … E-R-I-N-A !" Erina said pointing at herself

Soma she is not your wife and you two aren't married she is the princess remember ? " Isshiki said tapping at somas shoulder

Erina? ….Nakiri?...Oh! I remember now yo! * "hiccup*hehe " Soma said

Erina-sama you see when he is drunk he forgot everyone that's why he called you honey earlier well it's getting late i bring him in your care Erina-sama !" Isshiki said as he pushed Soma to Erina "let's go guys! " he said to the others and they ran off

Bye Erinachii ! take good care of him! " yuki said

Goodbye princess I'm sorry I can't help you because I need to do something I'm sorry ! " Megumi said

H-hey wait! Don't left me with this guy! " Erina said

Hey ! Erina! *hiccup * aren't we going home?let's go now" Soma said walking away Erina just look at Soma who is having a hard time balancing himself

"ooopsy daisy * hiccup* ooopsy daisy* hiccup*" Soma said while balancing himself walking

Ugghhhh! Why must you be drunk ! " Erina said as she went to him grab his arm and wrap it around her shoulders

Huh! Oh Erina ! "Soma said

I'm going to help you walk so that we can reach home fast uggghhhhh! And beside the alchohol smeel too strong you look like an idiot balancing yourself " Erina said

Ohhhhhhh! Okay then let's go ! *hiccup* " Soma said both of them kept quiet until soma started to

YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE*hiccup* JUST WANNA BE BY YOUR SIDE*hiccup* EVERYDAY ! EVERY NIGHT *hiccup* YOU ARE MY LOVER !*hiccup*"soma said singing

W-what the hey shut up! stop singing someone might here you "erina said but soma ignore her

LOVER !*hiccup* LOVER! *hiccup*YOU ARE MY LOVER ! "soma said loudly

SHUT UP! Why do have to sing soma jeez your emberassing me there are still people walking here" Erina said

ummm miss do you need help to your husband?

ah! no sir i'm fine i can handle him i'm sorry if he is singing loudly he is a bit drunk oh! he is not my husband" erina said

is that so i thought both of you are married ho ho silly me then goodnight miss and take care on your way home "

yeah you too sir take care " erina said Men your heavy ! don't fall asleep while we are walking or els I will left you on the street " Erina said

LA! LA ! LA BOOM *hiccup*SHE BOOM! " Soma kept on singing

Hey are you even listening to me? " Erina said

Shut it woman I want to sing *hiccup*" Soma said

ah! how dare you say that to me "erina said

if you don't wanna listen to me singing then how about you kept quiet " soma said

erina bit her lips (*ughhh ! just a couple of step and we are home already you can do it erina !well at least he didn't realize that i'm his servant i guess i can sleep well this night without him kept on blabbering to serve him"*) she kept quiet while he kept on singing until they reached home

Erina open the door she placed Soma on the bed and she locked the door " hah! Thankgoodness we are finally home "Erina said

Soma look at Erina "hiccup* hey! Who are you again? " Soma said

Erina placed her hand on her head "for how many times have I already told you my name is Nakiri Erina

OHHHH! ….. I see " Soma paused for at least a minute realizing who is Erina then it hit his head

I Remember who you are *hiccup* HELLO MY SERVANT! " Soma said grinning looking at Erina

Erina shivered when she heard what Soma had said " Now you remember me ?"she said

Hey! Servant come over here " Soma said

Erina look at Soma and went straight to him " what is it? What do you want " she said

Aren't you supposed to call me master? "Soma said

Erina rolled her eyes " what do you want monster I meant master ? " she said

I want you to change my clothes so start undressing me " Soma said pointing at his clothes

Erina blinked twice " What! Why would I change you ? you can just stay like that and sleep on the floor "

Do it or I'll punish you " Soma said

F-FINE! ! " Erina walk straight to Soma she started to remove his jacket then unbuttoning his blouse Erina blushed as she saw the body of Soma his body was attractive as she saw his muscles build well

Huh? What are you staring at? " Soma said

Erina snapped " w-wha –wha- n-nothing ! "

Ohhhhh! *hiccup* My My what's this does my little servant princess attracted to my body? "Soma said

NO! I'm not attracted to you nor your body " Erina said

soma placed his fingers on erinas chin and tilt it "Oh ! please just admit it you like my body don't ya *hiccup* "

"Erina flick her jaw away from his fingers " In your dreams ! I bet not a single ladies would be attracted to you "

Huh! Come on you didn't know? A lot of ladies had already condfess to me " Soma said

I think you drink too much alchohol now your making up stories" Erina said

Nope I'm telling you the truth " Soma said

Ok then name some of the ladies that had confess to you " Erina said

Hmmmm …. there is ummm ahh! The three ladies in the polar star confess to me and also there is this girl from my childhood and another girl who is my regular costumer and also…"Soma said but was cut off by Erina

Pft!keep on dreaming with that "Erina said

So you don't believe me? Then ask them tomorrow "Soma said

Erina rolled her eyes " I'll get some warm water and towel to wipe your stinky body " Erina said as she went to get a towel and a bucket of hot water she then went back to Soma and place the bucket on the floor she remove his blouse and wipe his body Erina realize Soma kept his eyes on her

Stop looking at me " Erina said

Mmmm? Why? " Soma said

Well that's because your destructing me " Erina said

oh so i am destructing you ? I can't keep my eyes on you because you are beautiful "Soma said

erina blushed "You're teasing me again "

No I'm not I'm telling you the truth " Soma said smilling at Erina

Erina blushed her heart beats fast " whatever your done already " she pick up the bucket and the towel and went to the closet to get new clothes for him

Pfffttt! I'm bored ! " Soma said then something hit his head

Erina closed the closet and went to Soma she then dress him up "okay everything is done you may sleep now I'll clean up the mess " she said as she walk away to Soma

Soma smirk he stand up and went to Erina he wrap his arms on erinas waist

"H-hey what are you doing? " Erina said

Shhhhhh Let's play a game " Soma whispered close to erinas ears then he carried Erina and place her on the bed

W-wa-wai-wait! what are you doing? What game are you talking about? " Erina said as she wrap her arms around body Soma grabbed his white headband that he always wear whenever he cook seriously he grab her wrist and pin her down tying her arms on the bed

Soma let go of me " Erina said struggling to remove the cloth that was tied on her arm

Now now Erina keep down I told ya we will play a game " Soma said smiling at Erina

What game are you talking about? " Erina said

It's a game I call **the Yukihira game** " Soma said

Y-Yukihira game? What kind of game is that !? Erina said

You will know later so I want you to participate I'm gonna get my things I have been waiting for this moment " Soma said as he went outside

Erina kept on struggling for her to remove the cloth " ahhhsssshhhh what is he planning to do ! this is bad ! what will happen to me … no this can't be it right? no … no … " Erina close her eyes

Erina … I wan't you … I wan't you to give everything to me " Soma said as he went on top of Erina he put his hand on her legs moving it up he started to kiss her neck

NO…Soma …stop … please " Erina said tears started to fall

I don't want to stop right now I want everything from you …Erina from now on you are mine and only mine " he lick her ear " you look delicious Erina " he whisper on her ear rip off her clothes showing her naked body "now let's start the yukihira game I think you're already wet over there Erina " Soma said as he lick his lips

NO!...NO…! NO! " Erina shouted she opened her eyes she started to sweat her heart beats fast her cheek is red " ah! It was just my imagination wait what kind of imagination is that

Crrreeeekkk … " Erina look at the door as she saw Soma holding a bowl and a chopstick he look at the tied Erina on the bed

"Erina … I wan't you ….i wan't you to do something " Soma said he sit on the edge of the bed

W-what! " Erina said

since youre the princess and you hold the title of the god's tounge let's see if your tounge of yours really that good " Soma said placing his hand on her chin

what do you mean ? "Erina said

oh! you're sweating already ! and we still didn't start the game open your mouth it's time to play the game " Soma said

Erina look at Soma N-NO! " she shouted

Soma placed his hand on her cheek " open it or els this game won't be over and beside I'm your master so obey my command I want you to taste something " Soma said as he pick the food with the chopstick

Erina look on what it is it's a squid tentacles covered with something white " what is that white stuff that you covered "

soma smirk " you wanna know if what's this?

W-what is it?"erina said

I'-ts M-M-MAYONNAISE" soma said

You covered that stinking tentacles with mayonnaise what kind of food is that?"erina said

it's a food that I created " Soma said so open up erina gulped

Soma I meant master why don't we go to sleep we still have to be early tomorrow right " Erina said

I don't mind being late open up " Soma said

"N-No! I don't want to eat that thing i don't want that thing too enter my mouth "erina said

Oh! I see you want it to be forceful I like what you're doing " Soma said as he went on top of Erina

Master youre drunk untie me already and let's go to sleep okay" Erina said

No I won't go to bed until we finish the game*hiccup* " Soma said

Then I won't open my mouth until you go to sleep " Erina said as she closed her mouth

Open up*hiccup* …open your mouth " Soma said

Erina shake her head (NO)

"is that a NO ? " Soma asked

Erina nod (YES)

I see " Soma placed his hand on her cheek forcing it to open " you wanna play it rough eyy*hiccup*!if that's what you want then I'll do it the hard way"

Soma grin "open your mouth before something bad will happen to you "

Erina shake her head ("NO!")

it's getting hot in here ! " Soma started to unbutton his blouse Erinas eye widen she yet again was attracted to his body

Okay it's too late for you then*hiccup* " Soma placed his hand on her waist moving it up and down he kept on touching her body

MMMMM!MMMM! MMMM! (*NO don't touch me ! don't touch me with your filthy hands !*)

I'm sorry but I can't understand you *hiccup*open your mouth already " Soma said he then place his handon her legs

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!MMMMMM! " (*YOU READ HEADED PERVERTED MAN ! STOP IT ! IT TICKLES ME ! *)

Still a no? okay then " Soma licked her neck " come on little princess open up " he whispered

Erinas face turned red she shake her (*NO!*)

Okay then you leave me no choice " Soma grin he started to unbutton erinas dress

Erina was shock as she saw the drunken Soma undressing her " MMMMM ! MMMM! MMMM! (*STOP! DON'T ! STOP PLEASE!*)

Soma can see her cleavage he stop unbuttoning her clothes he lean forward to her ear " are you already wet in there? I can fix that for you " Soma whispered he started to kiss her neck he placed his hand and her legs moving it up and down

Erinas eye widen NGGGG! (*NO! NOT THERE DON'T TOUCH ME THERE*) she closed her eyes it's getting closer and closer his hand " Soma flip her dress

NOOOO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME OVER THERE I GIVE U- " Erina shouted

Soma had the chance he smirk and put the tentacles inside of Erinas mouth she swallow it she felt that she was being grope by a huge tentacles a lot of it surrounding her body her eyes grew larger her cheek was red heart beat fast "NNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!" NYAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOO! " she shouted

So how does it taste? " Soma asked

Erina looked exhausted she was breathing fast "HAH! you beast HAH! It's disgusting! HAH! How could you let me eat HAH! something as that "

I knew it !hahaha " Soma said laughing

Now since your game is done can you please let go of me already?please Master? " Erina said shyly

Please?...

Master?...

Soma look at the exhausted Erina she looks sexy like she was tempting Soma " huh no !" Soma said he crossed his arms "Erina it's still the beginning you still had a lot to taste we are still in stage one in the yukihira game "Soma said pointing at the table Erina look at the table it was full of disgusting food the he experimented

"NO I think I don't wanna play anymore "she look at Soma and glared at him

Feirce huh Hmmm? I'll get the food for the stage two " Soma said

No! wait stay like that! "erina said

huh? what did you say" soma said

I wan't you to stay like that for a while before we proceed to stage two " Erina said

you want me to be on top of you ?" soma said

yes i wan't you to stay like that" erina said

Hmmmm? Okay " Soma said scratching his head

I want you to come closer to me " Erina said seducing soma

closer to you why? " soma said

just come closer i wan't to do something " erina said

okay ?" Soma lean his face closer to Erin

Closer ..more closer master " she said

Is this close enough? " his head is just an inch away on her face

Erina smiled "yes" she placed her left leg on the middle of Soma " It's time to go to sleep you Perverted beast " she said as she kicked him in the balls

AAAAAHHHGGGGHHH! Youre too good for this kind of stuff " Soma got outcold and his head fell on erinas chest "w-wait I didn't want it to be like this! Ahhhh ! get off me your too heavy !" Erina said she kept on struggling but she was exhausted at that time she felt weak and she fell asleep

* * *

The next day

Soma woke up "huh what just happen ?what is this soft thing ? "

NNNHHHHGGGG! S-stop don't touch me there " Erina said she was still asleep

Soma look at the person who was below him " oh! Erina …. Wait Erina!? Why are you below me?

Erina woke up he saw soma already awake "HEY ! REMOVE YOUR HAND ! S-stop it already ! "soma look at what he was gropping until he realize he was groping erinas breast " ah ! i'm sorry ! he remove his hand on her breast

OH! Erina youre awake Hey what happen? Soma said

What do you think !?you just grope my breast you beast! " Erina said

i'm sorry okay ! "soma said his eyes widen when he look at Erina her hands tied her top was unbuttoned he can see her cleavage showing her skirt was flip showing her legs his blouse unbutton it was a mess everything was a mess

W-w-what the hell I don't understand our situation " Soma said

I'll tell you everything later can you untie me? my arms are killing me " Erina said

Oh! sure " Soma untie Erina

AHH! Thank god that was over I can move freely by now " Erina said stretching her hand

Now since you are free can you tell me what in the world just happen? "Soma said

You don't remember what happen? You were drunk last night and you tied me in the bed and then you sexually harassed me…and then you…. " Erina told him what happen last night

What ! I've done that? " Soma said

Of course you did that and most of all you even …. You even …. Aaaasssssshhhhhhh!i'm going to take a bath first " Erina said as she went to the bathroom

What does she mean ? " Soma said then it hit his head he remembered everything the moment he was about to touch Erina in her private part " he hit his head aassshhh! Why did I even drink alchohol! It's all daigos fault " Soma said

* * *

At that time Erina and Soma went to the resto

Ah! there you are where have you two been ? I was searching for you two both of you are 3 hours late "Isshiki said

Goodmorning Isshiki-senpai " Soma said

Erina flips her hair and went inside " hmmm did something bad happen to the both of you? " Isshiki said

N-No nothing bad happen btw I need to cook the costumers might be waiting " Soma said

Isshiki smiled looking at Soma and Erina it was already night

Ah! Ladies why don't you go on a break? we will fix everything here "Isshiki asked

S-sure Isshiki senpai " Erina said

The four of them went to a table and have their break then Erina remembered something (*just ask them tomorrow if I'm lying*)

Here I made you guys some tea " Erina said

Ah! Thank you Erina " ryoko said

Thank you very much for the tea " Megumi said

ummmmm … hey ummm Megumi , ryoko and yuki can I ask you something? Erina said

sure what is it?" yuki said

well it just that did you guys confess to Soma? " Erina said

the three of them spit out the tea "w-w-w-what? " Megumi said

ahahahaha did that guy told you that? "ryoko said

ummm no .. he didn't tell anything to me " Erina said

uhuh! Well it's hard to say but yeah the three of us confessed to him " ryoko said

one time I had the guts to confess to him but he rejected me it really hurts you know erinachii " yuki said

me too he rejected me ahahahaha it's the first time that a man rejected me " ryoko said

what about you Megumi?"Erina said

ummmm …. y-yeah i-i I confess to him but he also rejected me aahhhhh! This is so embarrassing " Megumi said as she covered her face with her hand

wow really now he rejected the three of you?Erina said

yeah I don't know why but maybe he was not ready yet " yuki said

but that was in the past right now we are friends we already forgotten the confession part besides there are a lot of men outside am I right Megumi chan " ryoko said

y-yeah! " Megumi said

ahhh she is soo cute when she is embarrassed " yuki said

I see " Erina said as she sip on her tea

Hey by the way what happen to the both of you last night since he is drunk?"yuki asked

Erina spit her tea " n-n-nothing happen we just sleep that's all

Really?"ryoko said

Y-yeah nothing happen "Erina said

then why are you nervous? "yuki said

it's just because umm-"Erina said

guys she already told us that nothing happen "Megumi said

ohhh! Now Megumi chan is protecting erinachii " yuki said

Btw .. where is this handkerchief that you usually use? "ryoko said

Well I lost it " Megumi said

Lost it ? where?"Erina said

Remember the time we went to the market place the time where I left you and Soma " Megumi said

Yeah I remember" Erina said

At that time when I rushing to go to you guys I bump to a knight then he help me pick up the books that was scattered then I run off we had a little chat at that time I lost my handkerchief I guess it fell when I run he he " Megumi said

You bump to a knight? "ryoko said

y-yeah he also said that he was searching for the princess I guess he is talking to you Erina " Megumi said

can you describe me this knight you bump into? " Erina said

ummm he was tall has a blonde hair with a fringe that parts to both sides and one long bang in between the two and also he has a blue eyes " Megumi said

Erina place her hand on her chin " is he handsome?

"ummm w-w-well y-yeah he is " Megumi said

Ohhhhh! I think Megumi like this knight " yuki said

w-what are you talking about I don't like him we just meet by accident " Megumi said

you meant destiny " ryoko said teasing Megumi

I see his name is Takumi aldini "Erina said

You know him?" yuki said

Yeah he was one of my father's knight at a young age he became the knight commander he also had a twin but much taller than him "Erina said

Ohhhh really ?wow at a young age " the three ladies said

By the way Erina why did you ask if we confessed to Soma? " ryoko said

Oh! that well because I was curious because oh you know just curiosity that's all" Erina said

Hmmmm ? are you sure? " yuki said

y-yeah ! " Erina said

how about let's forget everything I ask " Erina said the girls laugh as they tell stories

hey Soma tell me what happen last night?"daigo asked

Soma glared at daigo "you little jerk it's all your fault!

What? my fault how did it bacame my fault?"daigo said

don't act like a fool you exchange my drink to alchohol " soma said

what i did that? how sure that i do that?"daigo said

don't act like a fool do you wan't to fight right now?"soma shouted

now guys cool down jeez " marui said

sure ! let's fight right now ! beside i don't know why are you angry at me right now " daigo said

Shut it and lets fight! its because of you and your plan " soma said

bring it on !" daigo said they were about to charge at one one another until isshiki came and hit them both on the head *SMACK* *SMACK*

OUCH ! why did you do that isshiki-senpai?"soma and daigo said

now guys it's not the best for you to fight! "ishiki said

now i want both of you to apologize to one another"ishiki said

but ishiki-senpai he started it " daigo said

me? " it's because of you !" soma said

i said apologize now !" ishiki said

okay okay ...

hmmm what's all the nois about there?" megumi said

i bet it's soma and daigo fighting again " ryoko said

is this the place?

Yeah! We have been here and I know a person who run this place"

Are you sure she is in here?

You bet

okay then let's go

*Knock* * knock*

Hmmm who is it in this hour?" Isshiki said

I'll get it " Erina said she went to the door and open it

Yes? May I help yo-" Erinas eye widen as she saw the person standing in the door

Erina!

* * *

sachiimai here! thanks for reading again my dear readers i know i suck at writing lemons hehehe i'll try my best to post another chapter quicker this thanks for your time see you again in the other chapter!

 **Hinate:** thanks again my dear reader sorry for disappointing you in there so called kiss hehe stay updated ;)

thanks for the reviews please leave reviews thank you !


	5. Chapter 5:Is this what they call Love?

Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait my fellow readers :D

i had a really hard time catching my free time i hope you guys understand but i will make it quick to post the next chapter

Note: Shokugeki no soma is not mine obviously :) it all belong to the creator

* * *

 **Erina-sama !** I can't believe it it's really you " Hisako said she hug Erina thightly

H-Hisako! " Erina hugged her back

I'm sorry Erina sama it's all my fault I shoudn't have leave you I'm really sorry forgive me punish me if you must " Hisako said

What are you talking about? It's not your fault and I don't need to punish you I'm just glad that you are safe "Erina said

Alice joins in and hug them " **ERRRRIIIINNNNAAAA!** I'm sorry also for leaving you

Well I have a lot of questions to ask for you " Erina said

Yes you can ask a lot of question anything I'll answer them with no lies cross my heart Ryo come come and let's hug Erina "Alice said

Ryo look at them and obeys what Alice said he joined in

Huh? What's going on there ? Soma said he look at what was all the noise about "oh! Ryo ! Alice! "he said

Soma! "Alice said Ryo wave his hand

Huh!? Wait you know him? "Erina said

Yeah! " Alice said

Ok ! all of you need some explaining to do " Erina said

Everyone gathered in a table

Ok first of all I need to know the truth Alice I wan't to know everything from the beginning "Erina said

Ok I'll tell you grandfather and I had this meeting we had a plan for you since the time that grandfather banish uncle Azami your father in this kingdom that one day he will return in this kingdom and prison you back grandfather ordered me that when that time come I needed to escape you in that castle with the help of Ryo and Hisako that's why we lied to you in the very beginning that we were supposed to go on a trip well we were supposed to go somewhere far away but uncle Azami is a cleaver man he knows that we will escape you he ordered his knights to capture us and that's why we don't want you to know that he is here because we don't want you to be in a cage prisoned for the rest of your life I'm sorry Erina if I didn't tell you in the beginning because I'm scared that you will hate me forever "Alice said

Erina look at Alice " I see"

Huh? you're not mad at me? " alice said

i had already know that father is here " erina said but how in the world did you know this man?" erina pointed at soma

Well Ryo is the one who introduce me to Soma since Soma and Ryo was childhood friend before right Soma?" Alice said tapping at somas back

Y-yeah! It's been a while Alice and Ryo" Soma said

So does that mean that you know this people as well ? " Erina said

Yeah! Since we always visit this place once a week " Alice said

But wait how did you know that I was here?" Erina said

That's because I can sense that you were here that you will be saved by a man " Alice said

Really now? "Erina said she look at Hisako "Hisako?

Y-yes? Erina sama? "Hisako said

I'm glad that you are safe " Erina said

Erina sama! You can punish me for my failure of protecting you " Hisako said

There's no reason for me to punish you I'm thankful that you guys sacrifice yourself just to protect me" Erina said

Hey Soma I'm glad you meet her " Alice said

Soma smiled " meeting her was a little dry if you know what I mean

Ah thank you everyone her for your kindness to Erina sama ' Hisako said

No problem young maid " marui said

But since you already found me what are we gonna do? Erina said

Well we can't take you home they might expect in my place so it's a big no no " Alice said

How about letting her stay here " Ryo said

Yeah it's a good idea since she is safe here and nobody knows where she is exept for us "Alice said

Is it alright to leave Erina sama here ?"Hisako asked

Yep it's 100% safe for her and beside we will visit you here every thrice a week so that Hisako will not going to miss you like forever and beside we have a team here right? a team which we can keep a secret and protect Erina at all cost ! " Alice said

Y-YEAH! Erina will be safe with us " yuki said

I'll be the watchgaurd for the knights " daigo said

Count me in! " shoji said taping his arms on daigos shoulder

I and shun will be the in charge inside the resto " marui said Shun smiled

We will be in charge in protecting Erina from the costumers " yuki , Megumi and ryoko said

I will be the look out in the outside place then " Isshiki said

Then the Me ,Ryo and Hisako will be the in charge in what is going on in the castle " Alice said

Then I'll be in charge of Erina 24/7 " he said smiling at Erina

Yeah! Polar star team! " everyone shouted they look at Erina

Erina look at them her heart beats fast she stand up and bow to them " T-thank you thank you again for this I will repay everything when everything will be back to normal I will protect you guys as well since you are my friends " tears drip on the floor as the princess of this kingdom I will do everything to protect you guys as well I promise that "

Everyone smiled let's do a group hug ! "Alice said

 _YEAHHH! GROUP HUG!_

* * *

 **At the castle**

Your highness we found an interesting place " Takumi said

Tell me the details" Azami look at Takumi

It's about 20 kilometers away from here they say that it's a place where you find happiness " Takumi said it attracts a lot of people ever since the day you had your speech that place didn't change I think they are disobeying your order your highness do you wan't us to go there and capture all of the people who run that place?

Azami grin " No I wan't them to have their happiness let them be for a while beside I still have something important to do "

As you wish your highness " Takumi bowed

Ah by the way what's the name of that place ?azami asked

It's called Polar Star Bar and Resto " Takumi said

Azami grin wider " interesting

* * *

2 weeks past they had fun in the polar star Alice Ryo and Hisako visits Erina every twice a week as what they say they protected Erina from going outside and going inside

Erina was walking by looking at the costumers she didn't saw the wet floor sign then she slip

AHH! " she shouted

Soma grab erinas hand and pull her close to him " watch where your walking

There face was inch apart her check turn red S-S-Soma? " Erina said

I was moping the floor geez can't you see the sign that I put over there? He said

Erina pushed Soma " well I didn't see it okay anyways thank you " she said as she walk past him she place her arms on her chest "this feeling again why do I my heart feel this way whenever I'm around him I should concentrate on my job I shouldn't let my guard down "

Hey ! everyone we are here! " Alice shouted

Alice " Megumi said

We brought something you guys might like Ryo put the box on the table " Alice said

Ryo put the box on the table and open it "huh what is inside?" Erina said

Fu~ fu~fu~ you will see but I want everyone to gather here and listen to what will I say "Alice said

Hmmm okay " Erina said as everyone gathered

You see I had this information that uncle Azami will have a masquerade ball coming on the 16th day this month with means 2 weeks before this day "Alice said

A masquerade ball?what's that ? " Soma asked

Oh you don't know?"Erina asked

No what is it?"Soma said

A masquerade ball is an event which the participants attend in costume wearing a mask "Erina sai

Oh I see " Soma said

So what if father is having a masquerade ball?"Erina said

I wan't as all to attend on that party " Alice said

What! Are you out of your mind what if something happen? " Erina shouted

Dear cousin relax I still didn't tell you the best part "Alice said

Best part? "Erina said

You see if we can attend there we can have a lot of information on what will uncle Azami will do and we can also see grandfather "Alice said

Grandfather we can see him?" Erina said

but how can we enter if we don't have any invitations?"Soma said

don't worry I had that already plan Alice stand up since uncle Azami had already

invited me I also have Ryo borrow something meaning you guys will be pretending to be royalty "Alice said

what ! pretend? I meant how can we do that if Azami knows who he invited veery well " yuki said

fu~fu~fu~ jeez that's why I let Ryo borrow something right and that something is this " Alice place a lot of paper in the table "they are all invitations from the other kingdom

what the hey how did you get this " Erina said

jeeezzz Erina are you even listening to me I said I let Ryo borrow it b-o-r-r-o-w i-t"Alice said

you borrow it or you steal it?hisako did you know anything about this "Erina said

borrow ! " Alice said

ummm well I couldn't do anything to stop lady Alice for what she want "Hisako said

so what's inside of that box?"ryoko said

Alice open the box " it's all royal clothes and mask here I have take one I have written your names on them " she gave them there clothes

Wow ! so this is how royal clothes looks like "yuki said

You guys will wear this and I'll give you guys the invitation but first I want you guys to have participate are you with us ?" Alice said

Count me in ! me too ! me three Me also! Don't forget about me!

Okay since all of you want to then I'll tell you your position

Since we have five ladies excluding me and six men excluding Ryo then we will group you into fiveRyoko will be paired to shoji ,yuki will be paired to will be paired to shun , Megumi will be paired with Isshiki-senpai and Erina will be paired with Soma

Hey you forgot about me !" daigo said

No I didn't you will be paired with no one since this person don't have any wife " Alice said

Wait why must I be paired with him and not with Isshiki-senpai instead?"Erina said

Erina don't be picky I already plan this okay and since Soma and you are close to one another it's better if you stay with him okay " Alice said

She is right Erina don't be such a picky woman " Soma said

Ugh! Damn it !" Erina said

Okay ! so how about that is everyone okay with there partner?"Alice asked

Yeah! " everyone said except for Erina

By the way Soma-kun can I ask you something " Megumi said

Hmmm ? what is it?"Soma said

Can miss Erina stay with us this night? You know like a girls night?" Megumi said

Yeah Soma just this night!" yuki said

Letting my servant spent a night with you sure why not " Soma said

Yay! Thank's Soma see Erina you can sleep with us for this night we are going to have a girls night! " yuki said

Girls night?" Erina said

It's where ladies have there hang out"ryoko said

Oh umm okay Hisako would you like to come with us" Erina said

Ummm sure if Erina-sama is going then i'll be going as well "Hisako said

Oh so you guys are having a girls night? Then count me in! "Alice said

Who said on inviting you ?" Erina said

Awwww Erina you're such a minie !" Alice said

I'm just kidding of course you can come " Erina said

Okay then ! Ryo you can sleep with Soma " Alice said

Soma?" Ryo said

So Ryo I guess you will be staying with me " Soma said

I guess " Ryo said

Ok then bye see you tomorrow ryo" Alice wave at Ryo

Bye Erina see you tomorrow have fun okay " Soma said waving his hand to Erina

Hmpft! Erina flick her hair " yeah whatever

* * *

 **At Yuki's place**

Welcome to the girls night out! " yuki said

This place is not bad "Erina said

hehe i thought that you guys might not like my place " yuki said anyways come inside Okay then let's start ! " yuki said

All of the ladies enjoyed their girls night they had fun playing games , telling stories,having a great time and teaching erina everything about the outside world

All of them tucled in one bed " hey can I ask you guys something?" Erina said

What is it Erina " Ryoko said

Well you see whenever I'm with Soma why does my heart beats fast and why does my heart feel like burning whenever he is too close to me? I can't understand it" Erina said

*gasp* Erina does that mean youre?" Alice said

What?"Erina said

Yore inlove!?" Megumi shouted

No way! Erina sama couldn't fall in love with a commoner!right Erina-sama?"Hisako said

Erina place her hand on her chest " then is this what they call love ?" Erina said she shake her head "wait !no! no way! I can't fall in love with him !"Erina said

Hmmm my! my! The little ice princess fall in love with a commoner " Alice said

No! this can't be it must be a mistake ! " Erina said

Don't hide it I can read it in your face I have been observing you and Soma " Alice said

Erina blushed " you have been observing me and him?

Yeah I was don't worry this will be our little secret we won't tell him or anyone that you like Soma " Alice said

i don't like him! " erina said

pffft come on Erina i told you i can read it in your face it's our little secret dear cousin " alice said

Yeah ! it's our secret and we will promise that we will never going to tell anyone ! Cross our heart!" Megumi,yuki,ryoko and Hisako said

Y-You guys promise that?" Erina said

I can't believe that even you erinachii that you fall in love with him"yuki said

I guess his charms works with the princess as well " ryoko said

S-S-shut it! Besides this is the first time to fall in love with a boy you know so I really don't know much of this so called love you speak " Erina said

Don't worry Erina we will teach you all about it " ryoko said

Since Erina-sama is happy with it then I'll try my best to teach you also "Hisako said

Fu~fu~fu~ awwww I'll teach you also dear cousin come here you " Alice went to Erina and hug her they teach Erina more about love until they fall asleep Erina was still awake thinking on what will she ever do since she already told them that she fall in love with Soma she shake her head "I gotta go to sleep "

* * *

The next day

Erina was sat on the chair and drink her tea while waiting for costumers until "Goodmorning Erina! Soma pop out beside her Erina startled and she fell her tea on the table "S-Soma ! don't scare me like that!

Ooops sorry I thought on greeting you like this will wake you up "Soma said

Jeez ! don't do that again !" Erina said

Okay okay I will by the way did you had fun yesterday ?soma asked

Well yeah I had anyways I need to fix something "Erina said

Okay "Soma said

Hey guys I'll be out for a while I need to bring back this book I borrowed "Megumi said

Do you want someone to accompany you?" Isshiki said

Take Soma he will accompany you "Erina said

No I don't need any one to accompany me anyways I'll be on my way now "Megumi said

Okay take care" Soma said

* * *

Megumi went to the book shop and return the book she borrowed everything in the market place change everyone was quiet the aura change everyone was not happy they were suffering Megumi covered her head with the hood "I guess I'll get going now " while she was walking she feels like someone was following her she walked fast until she bumbed on some guys

"Oh I'm sorry Megumi said

Hey watch where you're going!"

Ah I'm sorry I'm really sorry ! "Megumi said

You little girl you let me spill the beer all over me !"

I'm sorry I'll pay you for your clothes "Megumi said

I don't want your money !"

Hey boss she said she can just pay you "

I told you I don't want it okay "he look at Megumi "but I think there is something you can do with youre pretty face

Huh? I'm sorry but I'm in a rush so please just accept my payment and let me leave " Megumi said the man grab megumis hand

Hey! Let go of me mister please !" Megumi said

No! I want to do something with your cute little face "

No let go please help! Someone please help me !" Megumi shouted

Nobody will help you here cause I'm there boss "

Megumi bite the mans hand then she run but then one of the guys grab her hair pulling her up " you little ! you should pay what you have done !"

Ouch! Let go please !"Megumi shouted

Hey let her go "

Okay boss " the man put Megumi down and his boss went straight to her he slap her in the face "that's for biting my hand you little witch!" the man shouted Megumi fell down on the floor placing her hand on her cheek there was blood on her lips tears fell on the ground (*I should have listen to them and let Soma accompany me … someone please help me …anyone please *)

Hey stand up I'm still not done with you ! " the man was about to grab Megumi until **...*PUNT!*...** someone kick him in the face

 **Hey! Who the hell** !

 **How disgusting ! how could you beat up a woman like that !** " a blonde knight said

Megumi look at the back of the blonde knight standing in front of her the blonde knight look at the lady sitting on the floor his eyes widen as he saw the blood on her lips

 **HEY! YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU DO TO ME ! I"LL BEAT YOU UP THAT BAD!** " the man charges at him he was suppose to smack the blonde knight in the face but the blonde knight was fastenough he dodge his punches and kick him in the stomach using his knees and he look at the other men approaching to him and beat them up one by one until they surrendered

W-Who are you?"the man asked

So you never heard of me ? how shameless then let me introduce myself I'm the knight commander of this kingdom his majesty's right hand the name is Takumi Aldini !

The majesty's right hand? " all of the beat up men were on their knees and bowed down " we are sorry we are sorry we shouldn't do that we just got bored so we wanted to take advantage of that lady we are sorry

Take advantage? You people make me sick how can you do that to an innocent person especially to a lady ! apologize to her immediately !" Takumi said

Y-Yes we are sorry young lady we shouldn't have done that please forgive us we are sorry ! " the men beg to Megumi but Megumi just kept quiet

Takumi look at the beat up men " That's enough i guess the lady won't forgive you now let me give you your punishment for violating a lady I order you people to plant this seeds on the fields by yourself with no help from the farmers over there in just one day and if you didn't make it in time you will be place to a dungeon for the rest of your life ! now go! any of you who object you will be executed! are we all clear?

the beat up men look at the field and it was wide wide enough that another kingdom can be built on that land they gulp "Y-yes we will sir " they went to carry the seed and went to the fields

Takumi went straight to Megumi and bend on his knees" hey are you okay?"

Ah! It's you again T-Thank you very much for saving me "Megumi said

No problem Takumi place his hand on megumis shoulder and help her stand up " you look pretty beat up come with me don't worry I won't bring you to the castle " Takumi said

Okay " Megumi followed Takumi they went to a park Takumi sit on the bench "here sit beside me " Megumi sit beside Takumi

By the way what's your name ?" Takumi said

Megumi blushed my-my name?it's Megumi – Megumi Tadokoro

That's a beautiful name you have there well i guess you already heard my name earlier Takumi aldini you can call me Takumi " Takumi said he looked at Megumi her lips covered in blood " hey can you face me i have something do to "

Hmmm? Megumi face Takumi "what is it th-" she was cut of by Takumi he wipe the blood on her lips using a grey handkerchief *eh? U-uuummm ouch ! "Megumi said

Oh sorry I wasn't gentle you should be careful next time when you are walking alone " Takumi said

I- I can do it by myself " Megumi touched Takumis hand holding the handkerchief

Ummm thank you again for ummm for saving me I don't know how to repay you but I have money over here so –" Megumi said but was interrupted by Takumi

I told you it's no problem and I don't need your money for you to repay me you don't have to repay me for that " Takumi smiled

but i need to at least repay you no matter what "

Megumi blushed looking at his smile "T-then how can I repay you?

Hmmm how about a dinner"Takumi said

Dinner?" Megumi said

Yeah dinner you can repay me with that " Takumi said

But Sir. Takumi I don't have a lot of money to bring you to a fancy dinner " Megumi said

It doesn't need to be fancy as long as you can take me out on a dinner anywhere will be fine " Takumi said

Ummm okay then " Megumi said

How about let's meet up this coming Saturday since it's my free day at around 6 in the afternoon " Takumi said

Sure but where are we going to meet up?" Megumi said

Hmmm how about in your place I'll pick you up" Takumi said

Ah n-no how about we meet here instead " Megumi said

Okay then on Saturday then oh it's getting late do you wan't me to accompany you home?" Takumi said

n-no I'm fine I can go home by myself " Megumi said

you sure?" Takumi said

yeah I'll be fine " Megumi said

okay then see you on Saturday then Megumi " Takumi said he take megumis hand and kiss it

Megumi blushed "ah! Sir Takumi you don't need to kiss my hand " Megumi said

Takumi smiled releasing her hand " that's how I say goodbye to the ladies I have meet it's kinda been my hobby sorry if it makes you uncomfortable and please don't call me Sir. Just Takumi "

Ah! Ummm okay then see you ! farewell then T-Takumi – kun " Megumi said

Goodbye Megumi see you on Saturday " Takumi smiled waving his hand until they both of them separated and went there way home

ahhh ! she is so beautiful i had the chance to talk to her i wonder if she was amaze by my moves earlier? oh well at least i had the chance to ask her out ! oh i need to go already " takumi said

* * *

 **At the polar star bar and resto**

I'm back! " Megumi said greeting them

Oh Megumi that took you long " Soma said

Hey why are you covering your mouth with that grey handkerchief?"Yuki said

Oh nothing why ?" Megumi said

Did you go to the dentist and have your tooth remove?" ryoko said

y-yeah! I did that " Megumi said

hmm really now hey Megumi look over there ! " Yuki said pointing at the ceiling Megumi look at what Yuki was pointing then Yuki snatch the handkerchief at Megumi but Megumi covered her mouth quickly with her palm

"hey give that to me yuki please " Megumi said reaching the handkerchief that yuki was raising hey Erina catch! She then throw the handkerchief to Erina and Erina catch it she look at the handkerchief and it have a embroidery stitched name on it she look at what was written

Nooo! Princess Please give it to me " megumi shouted running towards Erina

"Ta-ku-mi Al-di-ni? TAKUMI ALDINI! *gasp* Megumi did you meet with the Aldini !"Erina said

* * *

I had to stop it there Thank you for reading ! :)Please leave your reviews the next chapter will be posted tomorrow! if i am not that much busy :) till the next time my dear readers! stay updated! :*

 **Imperial-samaB :** i will be carefull next time i writting lemons and i will not be writting lemons often in this story maybe a couple of 1-2 chapters will be enough for the lemon part :) but thank you for that advice of yours :)

 **Ryner510:** yep you had guess it ! thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6:Soma You idiot!

_**Chapter 6!**_

thank you for staying and reading princess and the commoner! thank you for following my story everyone hope you guy stay until the end!

 **NOTE:** Shokugeki no Soma is not mine it belong to the right owner the creator

 _Have fun reading!_

* * *

 **At the polar star bar and resto**

I'm back! " Megumi said greeting them

Oh Megumi that took you long " Soma said

Hey why are you covering your mouth with that grey handkerchief?"Yuki said

Oh nothing why ?" Megumi said

Did you go to the dentist and have your tooth remove?" ryoko said

y-yeah! I did that " Megumi said

hmm really now hey Megumi look over there ! " Yuki said pointing at the ceiling Megumi look at what Yuki was pointing then Yuki snatch the handkerchief at Megumi but Megumi covered her mouth quickly with her palm

"hey give that to me yuki please " Megumi said reaching the handkerchief that yuki was raising hey Erina catch! She then throw the handkerchief to Erina and Erina catch it she look at the handkerchief and it have a embroidery stitched name on it she look at what was written

Nooo! Princess Please give it to me " megumi shouted running towards Erina

"Ta-ku-mi Al-di-ni? TAKUMI ALDINI! *gasp* Megumi did you meet with the Aldini !"Erina said

Well ummm " Megumi said

Tell me what happen " Erina said

Okay but don't get angry okay " Megumi remove her hand on her mouth they saw a bruise on her lips

What the hey Megumi tell me who did this too you and I'll pay them a visit ! " Soma said

Let me beat them up ! " Daigo said

Oh my I'll get the aid kit " ryoko said rushing to get the kit

Megumi I told you that you needed accompany didn't I " Isshiki said

I'm really sorry i know i didn't listen to you guys but please let me explain okay " Megumi said

Okay we will listen too you and after that we will beat those people who hurt you " Soma said

Well you see it all started …." Megumi tell them what happen

Then you meet Takumi " yuki said

I see well I'm glad that Takumi was there to protect you " Ryoko said

Hey who is this Takumi you are speaking of?" Soma said

His name is Takumi Aldini the knight commander " Erina said

Ta-ku-mi Al-di-ni hmmm I hear that name before hey you mean Takumi aldini the blonde boy wonder?" Soma said

Blonde boy wonder?you know him?" Erina said

Yeah Takumi and I was neighbors before we always play swords he said that when he grow up he will become a knight but men he really did become a knight " Soma said

I see so you two where like childhood friend hey is he the one that you said that confessed to you? You know your childhood friend" Erina said teasing Soma

What! No not him it's another childhood friend of mine and it's a girl why should he confess to me?" Soma said

Oh I don't know … anyways back to you Megumi I never thought Takumi will save a girl like you I guess he likes you " Erina said

Wha-no he mustn't like me I'm just a low life girl " Megumi said

Ahaha just kidding anyways here I might lost your precious Takumis hanky " Erina said giving meging the hanky

So Erina tell me who does Takumi work for?" Soma said

My father he work for him at the time he entered to the castle at the age of 8 he was one of the people who had been top of the ranks based on his skills and intelligence my father was observing him until he raised him like one of his son well of course his brother Isami Aldini was also one of the best knights but Takumi was far better than him and at the age of 12 he became the knight lieutenant and now that he is 19 he is now the commander father wanted him to became the knight grand officer but Takumi refuse to now he called himself the right hand of my father " Erina said

Wow I never taught he can be like that in such a young age " Soma said

Well he is far better than you Soma " Erina said

Hmmm what do you mean?" Soma said

Well he have the skills , intelligence , he is a gentleman , a man with kindness in his heart and he also have the looks and the body in short he is a perfect man" Erina said

Pfffttt! I'm much more perfect than him in your eyes right Erina " Soma wink at Erina

Erina blushed and look away " shut up ! you will never be perfect in my eyes even if i'm blind you will never be perfect!"

Ohhh are we having a lovers fight here?" Isshiki said

Lovers! We are not lovers ! " Erina shouted Soma just ignored what Isshiki said

Ummm excuse me but can I speak with Erina alone?" Megumi said

Huh oh sure what are we going to talk about?" Erina said

How about let's go outside first " Megumi said then both of them went outside the resto

So what is it?" Erina said

Well you see about what happen earlier about Takumi and I " Megumi said shyly

hmmm?" Erina said

You see he said that I will repay him with dinner " Megumi said

You mean he is like taking you out?"Erina said

No-no-no it's not like that it's a repayment I wanted to give him my money but he insisted " Megumi said

well that's Takumi for you but why did you ask me for something like that you know that I'm no good at doing romance " Erina said

we are not doing it for romance and since you know him so well I wanted to ask you if what kind of food does he like " Megumi said shyly

what kind of food does he like? Hmmmm " Erina place her fingers on her chin thinking of what Takumi like"I guess he like Italian food since he is half Italian"

Italian food?! I-I don't know any Italian restaurant here " Megumi said

Well I know a place but it will take you a big gold for that restaurant " Erina said

BIG GOLD?! I don't have that kind of money awww I –I don't know what to do princess Erina please help me " Megumi said

Okay I'll help you just let me think of a way but how about we need to tell the others about this they might sugest something" Erina said

But I'm too embarrassed if we tell them about this " Megumi said

Don't worry it will be fine just trust me okay " Erina grab megumis hand and walk inside the resto

Hey Guys! I have something to announce so gather up " erina said and everyone gathered to them "

hmmm what is this announcement of yours Erina-sama?"Hisako said

Yeah what is it dear cousin *Gasp* are you pregnant? huh! Soma did you both sleep on one bed ? " Alice said teasing Soma and Erina

What!? " Soma said

PREGNANT! NOOOO! Erina-sama couldn't have a baby in such a young age ! and she couldn't have a baby with a commoner like him! that will be an illegel thing to do Erina-sama coudn't disobey the law " Hisako said

WHAT! NO! I'M NOT PREGNANT! Alice stop fooling around this is not about me and hisako stay calm i won't diobey the law thi is about Megumi! She and Takumi will have a date this coming Saturday " Erina said

OHHHH. . . . A DATE? " everyone shouted

It's not a date! It's a repayment for him saving my life so we will have a dinner on Saturday okay " Megumi said

Well it's still sound like a date to me " Alice said

Hyaaaaa~~~ this is too embarrassing to me " Megumi covered her face with her hands

Don't worry we will help you with your dinner date with that knight " yuki said

Really? " Megumi said

Of course we will so then what does this man like?" ryoko said

He mostly like Italian food but since the Italian restaurant that I know cost a lot of gold to dig " Erina said

Italian food? Well how about you can have your dinner here I can cook Italian food since i cooked him italian food when we where a child " Soma said

What! Are you crazy the princess is here ! and he is a knight! We can't just let him get inside this place we can get caught!beside he is a cleaver man you can't just fool him " Hisako said

Ohhh hmmm we can just make another restaurant but it will be an Outdoor Restaurant " Alice said

But that will cost us a lot of money " Megumi said

Don't worry little girl you're talking to another princess here I rule another kingdom meaning I can have what I want " Alice said crossing her legs

Really? You're gonna waste a lot of money for that ?" Erina said

It's my money so you can't stop me for what I want ice princess " Alice said

Whatever " Erina look away

You're gonna do that for me?" Megumi said

Well yeah since you help my cousin over here anyways I'll get going now I need to get the place organize let's go Ryo! Hisako! bye Erina " Alice said

Ah coming see you later Erina –sama here I brought you some new clothes " Hisako gave Erina a bag full of clothes

Thank you Hisako i'll see you guys later then hey Megumi since I have clothes with me you can borrow mine " Erina said

But I – I don't need to dress up I can just wear my simple clothes"Megumi said

Yuki rolled her eyes " oh just come on Megumi it's going to be a dinner date so we want you to dress up to impress him "

But it's just going to cause you guys trouble " Megumi said

Don't worry since we it's not going to cause us any trouble and beside I want to see Takumis face having a dinner date " Erina said

It's n-not a date it's just a dinner " Megumi said

Awww Megumi is sooo cute when she is embarrassed " yuki said

T-Thank you guys for helping me " Megumi said

Well then let's get started !" ryoko said everyone helped Megumi in her dinner date with Takumi

* * *

 **At the castle**

Brother? You seems so happy today did something happen?" isami asked looking at Takumi

Huh? Oh it's just nothing " Takumi said

Does my brother in love come on you can tell me I promise I will keep as a secret?" isami said

Wh-wha?! Shhhhh n- okay fine but don't tell the others okay?" Takumi said

I promise cross my heart " isami said as he crossed his heart with his index finger

Okay you see remember the time we went to the market place? I bump to a beautiful lady then wen I asked her name she run off I guess she was busy then I found her handkerchief so I kept it with me "

Ohhhhh so that's why I kept on looking for you that day then what " isami said

Then just this morning we meet again she was being assaulted by a group of men so I save her and when we went to the park she said she needed to repay me but I insisted but she kept on saying that she needed to repay me for saving her life so I said that she will treat me on a dinner this Saturday "

Wow brother so that means that you are going on a date?" isami said

It's not a date silly it's just a dinner " Takumi said

Brother you're an amazing man saving a girl like that let me help you with your dinner date then brother " isami said

Thank you isami " Takumi said

Sir. Takumi Sir. Isami his majesty is waiting for you " a knight said the aldini brothers went to Azami

Takumi , Isami you're late " Azami said

We apologize your highness for letting you wait for us " Takumi said

Well just don't do that again Takumi you seems very happy today did something happen? " Azami said

It's nothing your highness It just happen that I –I let some people work on the farm that's all " Takumi said

Really? it's not because of a lady?oh you know falling in love with a commoner?"Azami said

Takumis eye widen "N-no your highness "

Takumi I know that your growing soon to become an adult but I don't want you to focus on romance since I raised you like my son I want you to stay focus on finding Erina and ruling the villagers I want you to be more violent to them like what I taught you got it " Azami said

Takumi gulped " Y-Yes your highness I will do my best to do as you wish"

Very good now I wan't you guys to prepare for the ball in just two weeks I can rule every kingdom all of them will bow to me as there emperor and Takumi I already decided on who are you going to marry soon so you don't need to find another girl " Azami said

Takumi look at Azami holding a wine glass "I see i'll be looking forward on that your highness

* * *

 **Saturday came**

Megumi! It's today right? Yuki said

Y-Yeah! It's today " Megumi said

Guys! I have a big problem! " Alice said rushing to them

Hmm? What is this problem of yours did you step on a poo or something?" Erina said

No it's not like that Erina it's because I had already prepared the place where Megumi will have her date but then I had a problem with the workers they had an accident and no one will cook,serve or even play music!" Alice said

Wow your plan always fail Alice " Erina said tapping her cousins back

Uuuuuwwwww how cruel you are Erina it was suppose to be a success plan but those guys had an accident really now " Alice said

Hey how about we will be the worker " Soma said

Huh? But .. what if something happen to you guys?" Hisako said

Don't worry we will be in a disguise I and Isshiki-senpai will be the cook yuki and ryoko will be the waitress while daigo ,shun,marui and shoji will be the musicians " Soma said

Then what about us? "Hisako said

Oh don't worry we will stay on another place that I know so that we can watch Takumi and Megumi " Alice said

Ohhh okay! " Hisako said

Okay then everyone Let's go! " Alice said everyone went to the outdoor restaurant to prepare

* * *

 **Inside Megumis house**

Ohh right by the way Megumi where will you two meet first?" Hisako said while brushing megumis hair

Ohh right! I was suppose to meet him in the park at around 6 ! wait what time is it?" Megumi said

Its already 5 " Hisako said

Oh no maybe he is already there !" Megumi said

Don't worry just tell me which place in the park and I'll let Ryo go fetch him " Alice said

Noo need to worry then here wear this dress of mine "Erina said

Oh .. ummm okay thank you guys for this " Megumi said

* * *

 **in the Castle**

Brother are you going to your dinner date already?" Isami said

Yeah I am so how do I look?" Takumi said

You look great brother let me just fix your hair properly " isami said

T-thank you isami oh it's already 5:30 I'll get going now isami I'll be coming home late so don't wait for me" Takumi said

okay brother take care and be safe" Isami said

Oh by the way Don't tell anyone that i went to have a dinner with a lady okay" Takumi said

then what will i say brother?"Isami said

Tell them that i went outside to inspect the villagers Don't let king Azami to know this okay" Takumi said

Okay brother then goodbye " Isami said waving his hand

Goodbye now then " Takumi said waving his hand and went to the park at that time he was waiting for Megumi then a carriage come and a man with mask went down the carriage

"Are you Mr. Takumi Aldini?

Yes , yes I am can I help you? Takumi said

Go inside the carriage the lady is waiting for you "

Ummm okay " Takumi went inside the carriage and then they left the park

* * *

Okay Megumi your already done " Hisako said her hair was tied half up wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a ribbon on the back

T-thank you for this I really don't know why I must dress up like this " Megumi said

Oh come on you will meet a guy just once in your whole life and maybe he is the one " Alice said

Megumi blushed " ahaha no he can't be I meant I can't be with him

Alice rolled her eyes "Let's just go now he might be already here "they went inside the carriage and went to the otdoor restaurant that soma and the others are preparing then alice pushed Megumi in one table then the carriage stop in there place Megumi placed her hand on her chest " you can do this beside it's just a dinner "

Here we are Sir. you may go down now "

Ummm thanks " Takumi went down the carriage and as the carriage left he saw Megumi standing beside a table she was beautiful in his eyes heblushed staring at her and went straight to her

Wow you look beautiful you dress well for this occasion lady Megumi " he grab her hand and kiss it Megumi blushed "so then let's have our dinner "

Oh wait then Takumi Pull the chair out for her " you may seat lady Megumi " As her knees bend to sit he gently push the chair in with both hands on the backrest.

Oh your so kind Sir. Takumi and please don't call me lady Megumi just Megumi"

Oh my apologize okay then Megumi "Takumi said

As Megumi raised her hand one waitress came and ask there order

May I take your order?" Yuki said and winked at Megumi ,Megumi was looking at the menu

"Ummm we will take the special please " Megumi said

Okay right away " yuki said and left them she went to the kitchen and tell soma and ishiki thiere orders WOW i never knew that this Takumi knight was a handsome good looking man Megumi is a luck girl " Yuki said to Ryoko

Hmmm by the way Megumi I've never heard of this place before" Takumi said

Ohh umm I just found out that this place just open yesterday so I though if I could bring you here instead" Megumi said

Yuki went to them and pour a wine on there glass and went back to her place while Erina , Hisako and Ryo was watching them on the bushes

"so this is the place that you said " Erina said

what! it's better in here you know Erina " Alice said

A Classical music start playing by daigo,shun,merui and shoji

Do you drink?" Takumi said

Ummm no I don't you can have mine if you like too " Megumi said

Ahh no I don't wanna drink that much I still have a lot of things to do tomorrow " Takumi said

Ohh ummm okay ummm sir. Takumi thank you again for saving my life " Megumi said

Oh it's nothing " Takumi said

Everything went silent until there food came yuki placed the food on the table " enjoy the food

Takumi look at the food " wow I never knew they had Italian food here

Yeah I'm glad your happy since it's Italian food is your favorite " Megumi said

Huh? You know that I like Italian food?" Takumi said

Megumi covered her mouth with her hand " oh no—no well it's ummmm it's - you see

Takumi laugh " no need to explain I guess you hear the rumors about me " Takumi said

y-yeah I heard the rumors ehe …well shall we eat while it's hot?" Megumi said

awww that little Takumi is having a fun with a girl " Hisako said

hey Erina is he really that nice?"Alice said

yeah he is why?"Erina said

oh nothing " Alice said

Takumi have a bite on the food his eyes widen " I-I tasted this dish before when i was a kid

Huh? you taste it before?" megumi said

yeah it was cook by my neighbor before he was my playmate he serve me a dish like this "Takumi said

* * *

hey Soma I'll be leaving for a while to get some ingredients so can you do me a favor and handle there desserts?" Isshiki said

oh okay " Soma said

umm excuse me " Takumi raised his hand

Ryoko went to Takumi " yes ? do you need something sir?

Umm well can I ask if it's okay to let the cook to serve our desserts? because i wanna see him" Takumi said

Ohhh ummm sure I'll talk to the cook " ryoko said she taught that Isshiki is still inside the kitchen helping Soma

Ummm Isshi- Soma? Where is Isshiki-senpai?" ryoko said

Oh he said he need to go and grab some ingredient why?" Soma said

Takumi wants to let the cook to serve there dessert and I thought that Isshiki-senpai is here so I said it's a yes " ryoko said

Ohhh I see don't worry I'll send them their dessert he will never gonna notice me because I have this!" Soma said holding a plastic

Ryoko look at what the thing that Soma was holding " a mustache?

Yep since most Italian cooks have them so tell them that I'll be right away " Soma said placing the fake mustache above his lips

Ohhh - okay " ryoko said

Then music starts to play as both of Megumi and Takumi was having a great conversation then finally Soma went to them

Ma ma mia! here is your dessert " Soma said in a italian way he placed their dessert on the table

S-Soma? What is he doing there?" Erina said

Huh I thought Isshiki was there?" Alice said

Isshiki-senpai went outside to grab some ingredients " Ryo said

Ryo? How did you know?alice said

I just saw him passing by at us earlier " Ryo said

What! And you didn't even tell us ?" Hisako said

Well you guys are too busy watching them so I just kept quite " Ryo said

Stupid Ryo ! stupid Ryo!" Alice said tapping ryos back

Hmmm ? oh are you the cook?" Takumi said

Yeas I am bon appetite " Soma said

you kinda look familiar hmmmm" Takumi said looking at soma megumi was nervous

M-Maybe he just look a like someone you know before"megumi said nervously

Ah! never mind then Your cooking is great I was wondering what's your name sir? Takumi said

Name ? my name?soma said

You idiot create some name " Erina said

Yes your name sir "Takumi said Then someone whispered Antonio"

Ohhh it's ummm Antonio just Antonio" Soma said

Way to go Erina really Antonio? Where did you find that name?"Alice said

Shut up it's my italian chefs name so shut it Alice " Erina said

"ahaha well since you already meet him do you wanna go somewhere?" Megumi said

Ah wait I still wanna compliment his food " Takumi said

Ah that's fantastic I really appreciate it little boy please enjoy your food I need to go back to the kitchen " Soma said

Wait let me give you something " Takumi said

Soma was sweating "ah where did i put it " Takumi said picking his own pockets

Somas nose itches then it itches more and more because of the mustache until he sneezez " **AAACHHOOO**! Then something fall down " Oh excuse me for sneezing it's cold in here my apologize soma said a coin fell on takumis pockets and he pick it up and he saw a mustache lying around the ground and he pick it up

ummm excuse me but you fell this " Takumi said giving the mustache to soma " your mustache fell?!" Takumi look at the red headed cook

Soma placed his hand on where he put the mustache then it was missing Megumis eyes widen and look at Soma

Erina placed her hand on her face doing a face palm !" **SOMA YOU IDIOT**! "

S-SOMA!?Takumi said

* * *

 **Sachiiimai** here !:)thank you for your time ! please leave any review! i really appreciate your reviews ! Stay updated my dear readers! :* till the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7:The Drunken Erina

I'm back! I'm really Sorry for the late upload i had been sick for the the past days but i will promise that i will upload the next chapter fast :)

Hope everyone enjoy reading!

Note:Characters might be OOC :D and i'm no good at english

I still don't know if i still wanna write lemons in this story but let me think of it its 50/50

 _ **Shokugeki no soma is not mine**_

* * *

S-Soma!" Takumi said

What are you talking about? I'm not Soma I'm Antonio "Soma said while covering his mouth whith his hand

You can't fool me Soma I know that it's you Yukihira Soma the son of Saiba Jouchiro "Takumi said

Soma smiled I see I thought that I can fool you Takumi Aldini it's nice to meet you again "Soma said removing his hand on his mouth

Takumi smiled " At the moment I step into this place I can sense that you were here and the way the food here is cook I never knew that we can meet again friend " Takumi offer his hand to Soma then Soma shake his hand

"well I never knew that you will have a date with a girl right Megumi?" Soma said looking at Megumi

ahh! Ummm what?" Megumi said

Huh! I'm not having a date Soma it's just a repayment wait you know her?" Takumi said

Yeah we work together on a restaurant " Soma said

Together? Are you two like having a relationship?" Takumi said disappointed

Oh yeah we have a relationship as a friend and beside we are not the only one working on that place we also have those guys helping out too " Soma said pointing at the others

I see I guess you really work on your dream becoming a chef and having your own Restaurant Soma " Takumi said

Well you too I never knew that you become a knight commander at such a young age "Soma said

By the way is this the place that you are working on it's really nice" Takumi said looking at the place

Well actually no it's not this place I just work here to help a friend and my restaurant is in the other place" Soma said

Then what do you call your place I wanna visit there someday "Takumi said

You never heard of it man I think you're already retard It's called The Polar star Bar and Resto "Soma said

Takumis eye widen You mean The Polar Star Bar and Resto 20 kilometers away from the castle ?"

Uuuhhh Yeah I guess why something wrong?"Soma said

You need to get out of that place immediately "Takumi said

What do you mean? "Soma said

You need to get out of that place because one day the king himself will visit that place and once he will visit that he might destroy your land and capture you guys to serve him "Takumi said

What! Why would he visit that place ?" Soma said

It's because you didn't follow his orders he want everyone to suffer he want everyone to be on his control "Takumi said

Well if that's the case we will protect that place no matter what I won't let them destroy my home ha ha "Soma said

It's not a joke Soma you don't understand at all if you go against him all of you will be executed! "Takumi said

Executed? Takumi I know that you are my friend but as a person I will never bow down to him no matter what as long as I can protect my friends and my home. I know that you work for him but do you really want to kill me ? "Soma said

O-Of course I don't! but I can't turn my back to the king I owe him a lot "Takumi said

I see if the day comes I wan't you to promise me one thing " Soma said

What is it?" Takumi said

I want you to at least protect my friends no matter what happen "Soma said

Takumi smiled "I will Soma

Thank you Takumi at least you still trust me and thank you for saving Megumi "Soma said

No problem By the way can you help me with something?"Takumi said

What is it?"Soma said

Have you seen the princess? She has been missing one month now we search everywhere but we couldn't find her we have also search the palace of princess Alice but she is not there her father is really worried about her and also her grandfather we don't know if where she is right now if she is still alive or not "Takumi said

Worried? yeah right uncle Azami has the heart of an ice well more colder that yours Erina I would never let you go back to that horrible castle "Alice said

Erina kept quite watching them (* _Is father really worried about me?or is he lying?_ *)

The princess? Wow she has been missing one month i bet she is already in the pacific ocean but I never heard of her have you Megumi?"Soma said

Ummm No I-I haven't "Megumi said

I see but if you see her please bring her to the castle you will be rewarded for bringing her back "Takumi said

Y-Yeah we will anyways I'll be going back to the kitchen and have fun with your dinner date Takumi "Soma said

It's not a dinner date ! "Takumi said blushing

Oh really? Then why are you suited like that you look pretty fancy "Soma said

Well I need to be suited properly beside I'm not like you Soma "Takumi said

Ha ha oh well I guess I'll be on my station you two lovebirds "Soma said walking away

We are not lovebirds! "Megumi said "I'm sorry for what he said

Oh no it's okay that is Soma well I'm sorry if you waited for us having our chat "Takumi said

No need to I was interested in hearing you two had finally meet "Megumi said

Well then how about let's continue this dinner "Takumi said

Sure "megmi said both of them had fun in their dinner date until it's already 9

Oh it's getting late how about let's go home "Takumi said

Okay "Megumi said

Hey Soma we will be going home now "Takumi said

Oh sure we will clean this mess how about you accompany Megumi home?"Soma said

Wha umm no you don't have too "Megumi said

Well he is right how about I'll accompany you home since it's late and there might be some people who will take advantage of you since it's dark "Takumi said

Umm okay then "Megumi said

Takumi smiled " We are going now Soma Goodbye till the next time we meet

See you then take care of Megumi for me "Soma said waving his hand

I will "Takumi said and both of them walk away

Okay guys they are gone now "Soma shouted then Alice ,Ryo,Hisako and Erina stand up

HAAAAAAH! I'm glad that's over jeez Soma you gave me a heart attack earlier I'm glad he didn't went wild after he saw you"Alice said

Ohh! I'm sorry about that "Soma said

Let me help you clean up the mess Erina-sama please sit here "Hisako said Erina went to the chairand sit she kept quiet watching them cleaning up

* * *

Megumi wrap her hand around her body "haha sorry if you had to walk me home "

It's alright I want you to be safe when you go home "Takumi said

Haha achoo! "Megumi sneezes

" Takumi remove his jacket and wrap it to Megumis shoulder "I guess your cold

Ah you shoudn't have you might be cold "Megumi said

Keep it ,it will warm you up and beside I'm a man I can handle the cold freez "Takumi said

T-Thank you then "Megumi said

I had fun earlier "Takumi said

I'm glad you did I thought I might disappoint you "Megumi said

I would never be disappointed "Takumi said until both of them reached megumis home

So is this your place?"Takumi said

Y-Yeah I guess this is goodbye then "Megumi said

I guess but this is my first time having a great time with a lady like you "Takumi said

Huh? I'm glad that I made your day happy then would you like to have a coffer before you go?"Megumi said

Thank you but I need to go you see I still have things to do by tomorrow you can keep my jacket for a while "Takumi said

I see i understand "Megumi said

But can we do this another time? You know having a dinner?"Takumi said

Sure I would love to "Megumi said

Well then good bye And good night Megumi "Takumi said

Wait ! " Megumi rushed to Takumi and kiss his cheek "Thank you for the day also and for saving me well then good bye " Megumi said as she rushed to enter her home

Takumis eye widen he placed his hand on his cheek where Megumi kiss it his heart beat fast he smiled he felt like he had a victory into a war " **YES!** " he shouted then he covered his mouth and walk away

Megumi smiled as she look at the window and look at Takumi walking away she placed her hand on her chest her heart beats fast"Wait ! do i like him?

* * *

Hey what's wrong with Erina she's been quiet "Soma said

I really don't know "Alice said

Oh I guess everything is done then let's go home "Soma said picking up his jacket

Erina it's time to go home now "Alice said but Erina ignored her

Erina!hey are you okay?" Soma said

Erina look at Soma " ah I'm fine "She stand up but she fell on her knees

Hey are you okay ?"Soma said

Erina-sama! " Hisako rushed to them

I'm fine it's just my head hurts "Erina said

Oh! then let me carry you home "Soma said

I'm fine I can walk by myself "Erina said she was about to stand but her head was spinning

Erina-sama? Please just let Soma carry you home you cant walk by yourself"Hisako said

Yeah I think it's much more faster if he carry you since Takumi is still there walking home and beside Dear cousin "Alice went at the back of Erina and place her hand on her shoulder "This is like a chance for you "She whispered

Erinas eye widen " W-What are you blabbering about ! Uggghh! Why would I let myself be carried by someone like him why can't Ryo carry me instead?"

Ohh well Ryo ,I and Hisako are going home now we don't want to be caught by the blonde knight you know so Soma I give her to your care bye now Erina !"Alice said and grab Ryo and Hisako "SEE YA !WE WILL VISIT YOU TOMMORROW Erina!

AH! Erina SAMA PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF DRINK A LOT OF WATER AND TAKE A GOOD REST GOODBYE "Hisako said

So then princess aren't we going home now and aren't you glad your master is going to carry you ? Soma said

Erina look at Soma "I can walk by myself and I'm not even glad that my master is going to carry me "

Geez Erina why are you so cold?So you wanna walk by yourself ?okay then I'll go first I'll let you walk by yourself " Soma said as he walk away from Erina

W-Wait for me !" Erina stand up and tried to walk but her head aches so bad she fell on her knees "Ouch ! AHHH! My head it hurts so bad damn it !

Soma look at Erina and went straight to her " you okay there?

"I'm fine "Erina said

You wan't me to carry you"Soma said walking straight to erina

I told you I can-"Erina was lifted by Soma he carried her like a bride her face was red "Ahh! W-W-What are you doing put me down !

Hush it I know that your head aches so bad do you want to go home and take a good rest or do you want to be left here and be caught by Takumi? "Soma said

I-Iwant to go home "Erina said

Then keep still I'm gonna carry you home You can sleep if you are tired here take my jacket and cover yourself to it "Soma said

Umm o-okay "Erina said while Soma was walking he saw a blonde guy walking the opposite direction he was quite far from him he look closer and it was Takumi his eyes widen

"Hey! Hey Erina wake up! " Soma said

Hmmm?W-What is it?" Erina said

Takumi is here ! cover your face with the jacket "Soma said Erina covered her face with the jacket

Oh! Soma you going home now? "Takumi said

Takumi! Never thought I can meet you here well yeah we finished cleaning up so how's Megumi?Soma said

She is safely home now "Takumi said

Ah thank you then "Soma said

Hmm? Who are you carrying Soma? "Takumi said

Ah this she is ummm she is one of the waitress and she had a headache so I had to carry her home"Soma said

Erina was sweating "(* _Please let this be over already i can't take the heat already_ *)"

Oh okay? Do you need some help with her? why is she hiding her face? I think we need to remove the jacket she might suffocate "Takumi said

Ah no no I don't need any help and she said she want to cover her face with my jacket because she is embarrassed oh look at the time it's getting late we need to go now bye Takumi see you soon "Soma run fast he ran far away from Takumi

Umm okay? Bye then "Takumi said

* * *

 **Yukihira residence**

Soma open the door and close it with his foot he then lay Erina on the bed

"Phew ! That was so close men I've never ran that fast while carrying a 100 pound lady! "Soma said

100 pound !" Erina remove the jacket covering her face and throw it to Soma "I'm not 100 pound!

Wow even if you had a head ache you sure had a lot of energy left to argue with me "Soma said picking up his jacket and placing it in the chair

Erina seat on the edge of the bed "can you bring me a water I'm thirsty "Erina said

Wow your thirsty but I'm the one who run away "Soma said teasing Erina

Erina glared at Soma "okay okay I'm just joking ! i'll get it ! jeez now the master is serving his servant " Soma went to the kitchen and went to Erina and gave her a cup of water Erina took it and drank the water then Soma took the cup and place it on the table

Erina take a good rest and sleep well "Soma said

Erina look at Soma and lay down on the bed she covered herself with the blanket "Thank you Yukihira Soma " she said with a soft voice

huh? what did you say?"Soma said and went to Erina but she is already asleep

* * *

The next day

Soma wake up take a shower and change his clothes then he went to Erina who was still asleep he sit on the edge of the bed and placed his arm on her shoulder " hey Erina? Are you feeling well ?

Erina woke up "M-Master?oh is it already morning?

Soma lean his face close to Erina "Is your headache of yours gone?

Erinas face was red "W-W-WH?

Soma placed his palm on erinas forehead "Men your burning up !

Ahh I'm fine I'll get change "Erina said but Soma wont let her up in the bed

"Stay here and rest okay you don't need to go to work I'll tell them that you are sick so sleep well okay

Ummm okay "Erina said

*knock * knock*

Hmmm who could be this be early?"Soma went to the door and open it

Soma! "Alice said

Oh it's you guys good timing you are here ! come in "Soma said

Ryo ,Hisako and Alice went inside "Erina –sama "Hisako went straight to Erina

So this is the place where you two are staying it's like you guys are married based on whet I see "Alice said

Married? We are not married "Erina said

I'm just joking dear cousin "Alice said

Hmmm ? I guess since you guys are here take good care of her "Soma said

You're going already? Alice said

Yeah I'll be late so I need to go now "Soma said

Then take Ryo to help you "Alice said

Is it okay? I meant is it okay for you to come ?"Soma said

It's alright it is what milady ordered me to do then I'll go help out let us see if who is the best cook "Ryo said

Okay then let's go then bye Erina I'll be going now then "Soma said looking at Erina

Y-yeah "Erina said

Okay you two have fun!"Alice said waving her hand and she close the door "well then dear cousin are you well?

Huh y-yeah I'm fine "Erina said

Good then let's eat up first "Alice said then the three ladies eat their breakfast and had their chat until it's already noon

Hey Erina I wanna let you drink something for me "Alice said

Huh? What is it?" Erina said

Alice placed a bottle in the table "Is that an alcohol?"Hisako said

Alcohol?what are you saying Hisako this is not an alcohol it's a medicine that I made it's good for headache here let me pour you a drink "Alice pour Erina a her so called medicine and place it in front of Erina "now drink it

Erina take the cup and smell it the smell was strong "I think I can't drink this "Erina said

Oh come on just one drink ! I made this just for you I was working on it last night! "Alice said

Okay okay I'll drink it "Erina gulped

Drink it all okay ! "Alice said

Erina then drank the so called medicine of Alice "how is it?" Alice said

Erina paused she then bang the cup on the table "Hiccup*! You idiot this is alcohol! "her cheek was red

Oh my did I grab the wrong bottle oh silly me "Alice said

Alice-sama why didn't you double check the bottle before you gave it to Erina-sama?"Hisako said

Pft! Don't be silly Hisako I wanted to do this to her anyways now Erina I can't believe that drinking just one cup of alcohol can bring you down I guess there is something that I can beat you up "Alice said

What! *hiccup* did you say?"Erina glared at Alice

I said there is something that I can beat you up Dear cousin "Alice said as she pour the alcohol in the cup and drank it "AHHHH! That felt so good !

How can you beat me to something ? *hiccup* you can't even satisfy me with your cooking !"Erina said

Alice smiled she place the cup in the table " I know I can't satisfy you with my cooking but I can beat you up in a drinking competition "

A-Are you challenging me in *hiccup* in a drinking competition?"Erina said

Hmmm yeah! "Alice said

Bring it on!"Erina said

Erina-sama ,Alice-sama I think its best if you two don't drink "Hisako said

Hisako I want you to be the judge you will be the one who is going to pour us a drink and count how many cups did we drink ! "Erina said

But Erina sama?"Hisako said then Erina glared at Hisako "As you wish ! "

W-Wait but first I want this to be more interesting so I want to have a bet "Alice said

A bet? What bet?"Erina said

The loser will grant one wish on what the winner will say anything she say "Alice said

Hmmm okay then it's a deal ! "Erina said

Okay then let's start the competition Hisako bring me the box outside the house "Alice said and Hisako went outside and bring the box inside the house it was full of strong alcohol

"Then let the battle begin!"Alice shouted

After 5 hours of drinking Erina was drunk while Alice was half drunk "Hisako the score "Alice said

Alice-sama 50 cups Erina-sama 49 c-cups "Hisako said

Oh! look at that Erina you are already down just one bottle and we are tie I guess I already beat you up ! "Alicesaid

Whatareyoutalkingabout?I-I still have *hiccup*one more drink here !"Erina said

You are so drunk I can't even understand what are you saying okay then drink the last cup "Alice said

Erina was about to drink the cup but she slam her head on the table "oh my Erina –sama ! "Hisako said

Oh Fu~Fu~Fu~ K.O Hisako **ANNOUNCE WHO IS THE WINNER** "Alice said

The Winner is Princess Alice Nakiri!I'm sorry Erina-sama "Hisako said

Hahaha now I told you I can beat you on something and that is through drinking alcohol! Hisako clean the mess it's getting late I guess Soma and Ryo is coming now "Alice said

Alice! You idiot ! "Erina murmured

What? Did you say? Haha anyways Erina you will obey what the winner will say right ? then I'll tell you what I want you to do "Alice smirked

"W-What ?"Erina murmured

Alice look at Erina Hmmmm? Oh I'll tell you right now I want you to C-"Alice was interrupted

*knock* *knock*

Oh I guess they are here I'll tell you what I want you to do when you are not drunk Erina "Alice said

Hisako opened the door "oh welcome home "

We are back ! "Soma said

Oh ! Ryo ! Soma! Welcome back! I guess it's time to go "Alice stand and went straight to Soma take good care of her "Alice said

Huh! Why what happen?"Soma asked

Oh we just had fun that's all anyways let's go Hisako! Ryo bye bye now Erina "Alice said

The three of them went outside and say there goodbye Soma look at Erina who was sleeping on the table he started to unbutton his blouse and he went straight to her and place his hand on her shoulder "Erina? Are you okay?

Erina stand up she bowed her head "Erina? Are you okay? "Soma asked

Erina pushed Soma on the bed and went on top of him "W-W-What the? Hey Erina what are you doing? Soma said

Erina grab the bandana that Soma tied on his arm and tied him in the bed "Remember this Master?*hiccup* "

Soma look at the druken Erina who was on top of him? "Y-your drunk? L-Look Erina what happen on us before I'm sorry for that so please let me go and let's just go to sleep okay?"Soma said

Go to sleep? *hiccup* how foolish Huh that's what I said before but you didn't listen to me *hiccup* instead you sexually harass me *hiccup*you perverted master "Erina said

I'm sorry okay now Erina pleas let's go to sleep I'm tired I'm your master so listen to me a servant should always listen to her master"Soma said

You know what *hiccup* you should be punished for what you did *hiccup* especially when I'm the princess*hiccup* but you are lucky that I'm in this situation *hiccup* if i'm not in this situation you should been dead but a msater still needed to be punished "Erina said

Punished? What are you planning to do?"Soma said

As what I read on some book men should be punish by "Erina grab something hidden on the pillow "by this

Somas eye widen "Erina what are you going to to with that hedge shears and since when did you hide that?"Soma said

I hide it for emergency .. Oh you know I'm gonna *hiccup* cut something with it ! "Erina said

Erina put that down that's dangerous put it down now "Soma said

Erina place her index finger on somas lips "hushhhh it My perverted master and keep still and let me cut it for you to stop your sexuality with women "Erina started to remove his belt and unbutton his pants Soma was struggling Erina was about to unzip his pants until Soma freed his hand on the tie and pushed Erina down both fell on the floor now Soma was on top of Erina he remove the hedge shears on erinas hand and throw it then he pinned her down

"Jeez Erina what are you trying to do you are drunk "Soma said

Tears started to appear on erinas eye"It's - It's be-because of you ! Erina said

Huh? What? "Soma said

It's because of you that's why I feel this way! "Erina said

What do you mean I can't understand "Soma said

It's because of you that my heart keeps on beating fast that I feel something strange whenever I'm with you every time you are with me I feel something that I haven't feel "Erina said

* * *

La la la la oh hey it's you guys "Alice said they meet with the polar star members

Oh hello Alice-sama we were about to visit Erina-sama "Isshiki said

Hmmm ohhh I see wait I think I forgot my bag I guess we will go back then "Alice said all of them went to somas house

* * *

Tell me Erina what are you talking about you know I can't understand you "Soma said

Erina look at Soma " I also don't understand this situation of mine but Soma I think I-I-I L-

 **BANG!** Someone open the door "SOMA! ERINA ! WE CAME TO SURPRISE YOU! "the polar star shouted

 **EHHHHHH!** "They shouted they saw Erina pinned down on the floor Soma on top of her his blouse was unbutton his pants was also unbutton her skirt was flip

Erina look at them with her teary eyes "H-HELP ME"

ERINA-SAMA! "Hisako shouted

W-Wait I can explain ! "Soma said then daigo and shoji pushed Soma Erina went to Hisako" Erina –sama are you okay?" Hisako said

Ohhhhh what happen?"Alice said

H-He was about to harass me "Erina said

WHAT! "Yuki said

"How could you ?Daigo said

Wait let me explain ! "Soma said

Okay then explain your self mister "Hisako said

Just let me fix myself first" Soma fixed his clothes and tell them what happen "oh really ?"Shoji said

I still don't believe you!" Hisako said

I don't know if who is telling the truth "Ryoko said

Well if it's what Soma said maybe it's the truth "marui said

I also don't know who said the truth "Megumi said

Of course it's me ! "Erina and Soma shouted

just look at her she is drunk!"Soma said

I-I'm not drunk! "Erina said

Ahahaha okay guys let's stay calm first I still need to tell you something "Isshiki said

What is it? Isshiki-senpai?"Ryo said

It's about the ball it's going to happen this coming Monday "Isshiki said

The ball? "Erina said

We should prepare for it only one more day to go "Isshiki said

I'm ready for anything I won't let Azami control me for what he like "Soma said

Yeah I won't let him to kill a lot of people "Megumi said

Then let's work together! Right Erina "Alice said

Erina look at Alice and gave her a fake smile "Y-Yeah

Well then how about we celebrate for Princess Erinas recovery "Ishiki said

Yeah!

All of them had a great celebration

* * *

Just one more day , one more day and everything will be in my control Azami look at the portrait painting of Erina on the wall "Erina I'll be waiting for your return I know that one day you will come back to me and regret everything that is happening right now "Azami smiled

June 16

* * *

 ** _Sachiimai here!_** i hope you guys like it sorry to cut it there but i will work on the other chapter fast i'm a fan of megumixtakumi but i don't know if i'm the only one i just found them both an adorable couple the tsundere boy and the innocent lady :D well see you next chapter my dear readers i'm sorry if i disappointed someone cause the drunken part is short hehe i wanna complete this story fast and make another of my fantacy fanfic :D

Please leave any reviews ! thank you !


	8. Chapter 8:Confess to Soma

Chapter 8 !

Shokugeki no soma is not mine :D

* * *

June 16

All of the men were waiting for their partners to come until a carriage stop on there place and the ladies step outside the carriage all of them were beautiful Somas eye widen as he saw Erina she was wearing a red silk off the shoulder a-line ball gown with a pair of opera gloves and an embroidery desing pattern on the dress her hair was tied in a vintage half up and half down with a curl on the bottom of her hair

Ahem* "Erina cough "What are you staring at?

Soma snapped "Ah! N-nothing you just look beautiful in that dress that's all

Erina rolled her eyes " You and your jokes again

I'm not joking .. Well aren't you gonna compliment me with my suit for today?"soma said

Erina look at Soma " Well by looking at you with that red guard of honor suit i guess its okay

Is that so then do I look handsome? "Soma said

N-No you look foolish"Erina said

Pft! Okay then let me put my mask on "Soma put his mask

So then how do I look now?"Soma said

What are you supposed to be Phantom in the phantom of the opera?"Erina said

I had read that book once and I was interested on it and Alice gave me this mask "Soma said

Jeez you and your interest things if you're gonna wear that mask then from now on I'll call you phantom "Erina said

Soma grab Erina closer to him"Then if I am phantom then you will be Christine "

Erina pushed Soma away from her "but in the end Christine didn't end up with the phantom instead she ended up with Viscount Raoul de Chagny too bad Mr. phantom I guess maybe one day I'll end up meeting my Viscount Raoul de Chagny and not Mr. phantom

But Christine will soon realize that she had a mistake falling for her Viscount Raoul de Chagny and ended falling for Phantom instead "Soma said

Erina rolled her eyes "As if I would end up falling for you

Then you meant there is a chance that you will fall for me?Soma said

W-What! "Erina blushed

I meant we are just talking about a fictional character and not us "Soma said teasing Erina

W-W-AAHHH! "Erina look away

I'm just joking! "Soma said

Okay guys settle down is everyone ready you know the plan right?"Isshiki said

Yeah! "Daigo said

Okay then everyone grab their partners and into the carriage it's time to go to the castle "Isshiki said

* * *

 **At the castle**

One by one they entered inside the castle and were introduce until everyone was already inside the castle

Wow! ive never know that the castle is so huge "Soma said

Hush it don't act like you never enter a castle before someone is looking at us act normal "Erina said

Okay okay got it miss I know everything "Soma said

Everyone please gather it's time to listen to what king Azami have to say " One knight shouted

All of them gathered and look at the balcony where Azami was standing

Ahem* Welcome everyone I'm glad that everyone accepted my invitation in coming here in this great event I know what you might think the princess my precious daughter is not with me because she went missing since the day that I had arrive and that breaks my heart if only she was with me right now it will brighten up my day but anyways I know that one day she will come back to me well I just want that everyone here should enjoy the evening and have fun to the masquerade ball "Azami said

Everyone clap and enjoyed their party Soma look at Erina who was shaking badly he grab her hand "Hey everything will be fine we just need you to see your grandfather right?

Erina look at Soma "Y-Yeah a classical music start to play

Then can I take this dance my lady ?"Soma said as he bowed to Erina grab her hand and kiss the back of her hand

Erina blushed "O-Of course

Soma smiled the both of them went to the middle of the dance floor both of them dance gracefully they had fun dancing with one another

"I've never knew you can dance like this "Erina said

My father taught me dancing before and I never taught I had the chance to dance with someone "Soma said

Well at least your dad taught you how to dance like this so that you can't embarrass me "Erina said

Well lady even if my father didn't taught me how to dance I will somehow find a way to learn dancing since I'm a fast learner "Soma said

Erina rolled her eyes "Yeah right

By the way remember the time that you are drunk?"Soma said

Erina blushed remembering the time she was drunk "W-Why are you bringing up that topic?

Men you are crazy back there I thaught it will be my end for you to cut my thing I was really scared that time "Soma said

S-Shut up !"Erina said

Well I guess I will never going to let you drink alcohol "Soma said

Erina flips her hair "Well if you kept on teasing me I might end up drinking alcohol to scare you away

But there was something you wanted to say I meant you said before that it was all my faualt that's why you had a weird feeling whenever I'm with you "Soma said

W-What are you talking about?"Erina said

You know that you were saying Soma I-I-I … something like that but you were cut off because the guys sudenly came "Soma said

Erina blushed "I don't remember anything about that !

Hey wait are you confessing to me ?"Soma said

Erina stoped dancing "I would never confess to you ! "She pushed Soma away and walk away from her

Hey ! wait Erina ! "Soma was about to chase Erina but the crowed get bigger and bigger letting Erina disapper

Confess to him? Hah in his dreams ! what was I thinking! Well he is right I was suppose to confess to him but I was drunk that time !i coudn't even imagine myself that time ahhh! its all yukihira Somas fau-aaahh! "Erina suddenly bumped into to someone "oh I'm sorry Erina look at the person who she bump to it was Takumi

My apologize also Lady i wasnt looking at my way are you alright? "Takumi bowed

Ah umm no it's my fault and yes i am fine a-anyways I have to go "Erina said as she bowed and walk away from him

Takumi look at Erina "wait are you sure you are fine? "Takumi said but erina already left "she looks familiar

* * *

Erina caught Alice "Hey I was looking for you "

Oh I was also looking for you where is Soma?"Alice said

I lost him I think we need to go I just bumped into Takumi earlier"Erina said

Then what happen did he recognize you?"Alice said

We just apologize to one another and I walk away from him that's all now i think its not the time "Erina said

Thank goodness he didn't recognize you but we can't go now I know where grandfather is "Alice said

W-where? "Erina said

He was lock in his room here take this key and go I'll destruct uncle Azami and Ryo will destruct the other knights now go already we already cleared your way "Alice said

T-thank you Alice "Erina said

You can thank me later !"Alice said then Erina went to find her grandfathers room

Hey Alice Ryo !"Soma said

Soma! Good timming you are here I want you to find the other guys and let them destruct the other knights here got that "Alice said

Where is Erina?"Soma said

She is already in her way to find grandfather now go "Alice said

Okay leave it to me I'll take care of Takumi "Soma said

The three of them split up Soma went to find everyone and let them know what they need to do Soma grab Megumi "You are coming with me Megumi "Soma said

W-Whare are we going?"Megumi said

You will find out "Soma said

Soma and Megumi went to find Takumi unrtil they find him Soma pushe Megumi to Takumi

WAAAHH! "Megumi bumped into Takumi

Are you alright lady? "Takumi said

Megumi look at Takumi "Y-Yes

Dance already "Soma said

Then a classical music started the both of them realize they were in the middle of the dance

Ahhh ummm ?"Megumi was nervous

Takumi look at Megumi "May I take this dance? "

S-sure "Megumi said

* * *

Erina was running fast as she could until she saw her grandfathers room and opened it her eyes widen as she saw her grandfather sitting on the edge of the bed his arms ond foot was chained

G-Grandfather?"Erina said

Sanzemone look at Erina "E-Erina?

Erina went to Sazemone and hug him tightly "Grandfather!

Sanzemone hug her back " Erina thank goodness you are safe

Erina cried "Grandfather I'm sorry I'm sorry

Erina it's okay I should be the one apologizingbut Erina why are you here you should be hiding right now "sanzemon said

I came here to escape you grandfather "Erina said

I guess he took good care of you "sanzemon said

Huh ? what are you talking about ?"Erina said

Yukihira Soma 'Sanzemon said

Y-you know him?Erina said

Well yeah I know him and his father I'm really happy that the two of you meet "Sanzemon said

T-then let me escape you here I'll get something to break those chain "Erina said

Erina you should go now "Sanzemon said

W-What?"Erina said

Go and escape I will be fine just go Azami is planning something here you shoudn't come here this is bad Erina go before Azami will find you "Sanzemon said

But grandfather ?"Erina said

* * *

Hello uncle azami it's nice too see you here "Alice said

Oh my look here if it isnt Alice how are you?Azami said

i'm fine uncle azami how about you ?"Alice said

I'm also fine but deep inside i am sad because of Erina i guess she wasn't ready to see me again Alice do you miss Erina? "Azami said

of course i miss her i was also searching for her but i failed on searching for her"Alice said

is that so Alice please do search for her and tell her that i already miss her i wan't her to go back here my world had became shattered the moment she left i give you my trust Alice don't break my trust on you Alice we are family right?"Azami said

Y-yes i will do that uncle Azami"Alice said

Thank you then i may lave you i had some announcement to say "Azami said he walk pass by Alice

* * *

You look like someone I know "Takumi said

Huh?W-What do you mean? "Megumi said

Ah! Never mind maybe you just look a like someone I had meet before "Takumi said

Ahh I guess did you had a great time with that person ?"Megumi said

Yeah I had she was the nicest person I had ever meet she was also the most beautiful person that brighten up my heart "Takumi said

Megumi blushed "D-do you like her?

Takumi look at Megumi " Yes I do like her from the moment I saw her I fell in love with her

Megumis heart was shattered "Ah I see I guess she was a luck girl

Well it's more like I'm the luckiest guy instead "Takumi said

Then may I know her name? "Megumi said

Her name? well it's Meg-"Takumi was cut off

Clap* clap* clap * " Everyone look at the person who is clapping the classical music stoped

Everyone I had to interrupt you I need to tell you something

Huh?What is it?

Azami smiled each and everyone of you came here to be part of my plan "Azami said

Plan what plan?"

As being the king now everyone here will be in my control "Azami said

 **HHAAAAHHHH!?What are you talking about ?**

Some of you in your side are in m side they all singed a contract with me beaing the emperor all of you are now lower than me

H-Honey did you do sing a contract with him?

Ihad no choice I needed more power to conquer our kingdom

 **N-NOOOO! We can't let you be the emperor!**

It's too late from now on your kingdom and my kingdom will be one and I am the highest conquerer you will all obey me your people will be part of my people as well don't worry you will be given a part too but for those who wont obey you need to run right now or you will be caught that's it for now happy masquerade ball everyone let's cheer for the new emperor **ME!** "Azami said

Some people cheered with Azami and some people was terrified and run away from him

I-I need to go "Megumi said

W-Wait ! let me know your name " Takumi chased Megumi

* * *

Erina ! You need to go now! Go before your father saw you ! I will be fine just trust me I wan't you to hide I will find a way to escape and look for you but for now is not the good time please go already !"Sanzemon said

Grandfather? "Erina said

It will be okay Go and find Soma escape this place I promise I will be okay "Sanzemone kissed Erina on the forhead

I'll wait for you then grandgfather goodbye "Erina went outside the room and run down to see a lot of people running and being chased she went to find Soma

Soma! Soma! Where are you? "Erina kept shouting she was being bump into the people who was running away terrified

Huh? Soma ?"Takumi said he saw the lady that he bumped into earlier "It's that girl again

Erina was looking her left then her right Soma? Where are you?

Takumi was staring at the girl until erinas mask fell Takumis eye widen "P-Princess?

Erina look infront of her and she saw Takumi staring at her "T-Takumi?

P-Princess?! You are here! "Takumi said

Erina was backing away Takumi was about to grab Erina until someone grab her "S-Soma?Erina said

I finnaly found you "Soma said

Takumi look at the person who grab Erina "S-Soma?

Let's go "Soma look at Takumi then they run away

W-Wait! Soma! "Takumi chase them but Soma and Erina had the chance to run away from Takumi Soma was holding erinas hand they kept on running away until both of them stoped Soma was catching his breath

Erina? "Soma said

Tears fell on Erina eye "Why must this kept on happening? Grandfather is locked away in a cold room why must father be this way if only I haven't escape that castle I might be in my grandfathers side right now and everything will be fine now father is an emperor right now why! Why1 why! Why everything is my fault i don't know what to do ! I- "

Soma grab Erina and kiss her on her lips Erinas eye widen fireflies started to light at them it was the most beautiful thing that happen to her Soma then break their kiss and look at Erina

Erina paused " Y-you stole my first kiss !

Soma look at the fireflies "Hey look fireflies aren't they beautiful

D-Don't change the topic you just stole my first kiss ! "Erina said

Hmmm don't worry princess it's my first kiss also so we are even you had receive a kiss from your master "Soma said

B-But I shoudn't kiss with a person until I'm already married my dream is already ruined "Erina said

Dream? What dream?"Soma said

My dream of having my first kiss inside the church now someone just stole it "Erina said

Bwahahahah I never taught that a princess would have a dream like that!"Soma said

H-How dare you make fun of my dream! "Erina said

I'm just teasing you I hated to see you crying and now I guess you are back with your self "Soma said

Erina look at Soma "why did you even kiss me?

Well that's because I really don't know how to calm a crying lady so I thought on kissing you instead aren't you glad that I kissed you?"Soma said

Erina blushed and look away "I-I'm not glad I'm disgusted!

Soma smiled "I see I'm just glad to see you like that again anyways remember what I said before that I will kept my promise to protect you no matter what happen I know that Takumi saw us it's a bad thing if we stay here long let's go back home Erina

Erina look at Soma "You promise that ?

Yes I promise that I just wanted to see you happy "Soma smiled

* * *

 **The next day**

Thank goodness nothing happen to everyone I'm glad that we are all safe "Isshiki said

I run my whole life for that I never knew that king Azami will be that cruel "Shoji said

He is the emperor now "Daigo said

He is getting more power than ever who can ever stop that man "Yuki said

Well the only person that who don't obey his command is us "Ryoko said

We - we might be in trouble this is bad he might come at us and get us and put us in the dungeon NOOOOOO this is really bad ! really bad! "Marui said

Jeez stop over acting nothing bad will happen they won't find us here "Daigo said

Well what will happen to us then? "Shun said

We will fight of course as long as we stay here and kept our guard we won't be able to be caught buisness is slow this days so we won't be expecting a lot of costumer to come here "Isshiki said

* * *

Erina did you meet with grandfather?"Alice said

Yes"Erina said

H-how is he?"Alice said

he is fine but he is chained in his room I was about to escape him but he insistead he said that he will escape and find me here "Erina said

I'm just glad that he is fine if only there is a way to escape him here "Alice said

Don't worry he made a promise he will escape someday "Erina said

Alice smiled by the way Erina remember our bet?"Alice said

W-what bet?"Erina said

The loser will command on what the winner says right and the winner is me "Alice said

Erinas eye widen "W-Wait what are you planning now?

Well dear cousin you only have to do what I want you to do "Alice said

What is it?"Erina said

Confess to Soma "Alice said

* * *

Sachiiimai here!: gonna cut there hehe thank you guys for reading ! hope you enjoy it please leave reviews ! till the next chapter my dear readers

 **Ryner510:** haha i always wanted to write that part XD anyways thanks for reading stay updated :D


	9. Chapter 9:She already left

chapter 9!

 **Note: from now on i will post 2-3 chapters twice a week :D**

shokugeki no soma is not mine

enjoy everyone !

* * *

W-What!?"Erina said

You hear me cousin Confess to him if not you will be punish and you don't wanna know what punishment do I want to do to you right?"Alice said

But he might laugh at me "Erina said

Don't worry he wont so trust me "Alice said

Bu-but confessing to him is like losing to him "Erina said

Fu~fu~fu~ Look Erina I'm doing this for you Soma is in the backyard I guess he is planting "Alice said

F-Fine! "Erina went to the backyard she look at Soma

Ah Erina what are you doing here come to help?"Soma said

Ummm n-no actually I came to tell yo something

What is it?"Soma said

Remember the time that I was drunk?"Erina said

Yeah? I though you don't wanna talk about it anymore"Soma said

Well I wanted to tell you the thing I was about to say before "Erina said

What is it then "Soma said

Erina look at Soma she was embarrassed to say it but she needed to lower her pride for this "Well I …. I …. I like you

Somas eye widen then he smiled " You don't have to answer me back but if you don't feel the same way you can just dump me I can handle that "Erina said

Soma went straight to Erina and pat her in the head "I can't dump you just like that but can you wait for my answer then?

Erina look at Soma " I .. I will then

Soma smiled at Erina "then can I hug you ?"

Huh ? ummm sure "Erina said Soma grab Erina and hug her tightly " you smell nice what perfume did you use?Soma said

Well you need to take a bath you are sweaty mr. Yukihira "Erina said

I'll take a bath when we are home can you bath me then?"Soma said

In your dreams Soma "Erina said

* * *

 **BAGRSH!**

 **YUKIHIRA SOMA!I KNOW YOU ARE HERE THE PRINCESS! COME OUT IMMEDIATELY!**

Brother please stay calm you can't just barg in to someones place "Isami said

T-Takumi ?Isami?"Alice said

Lady Alice you are here too? I knew it princess Erina is here "Takumi said

Alice grab Takumi and isami the she close the door "Takumi are you with the other knights?

No lady Alice I and my brother only came here by ourself "Takumi said

Thank goodness "Alice said

Megumi look at Takumi then she turn around "Megumi?"Takumi said

Brother is she the one?"Isami said

W-Waaa?"Takumi said

Oh little Takumi had a crush with Megumi?"Alice said

What are you taking about?anyways I came here to see yukihira "Takumis said

And why is that?"Isshiki said

Because I know that you are hiding the princess here "Takumi said

I'm sorry my brother get angry because of that I'm sorry for breaking the door "Isami said

No it's alright"Alice said

What er you talking about the princess? She is not here"Alice said

Then why are you here lady Alice?"Takumi said

Well I just wanna try their food why?"Alice said

Huh? What are the ruckus over there?"Soma said

Is everything alright?Erina said

Soma!? P-Princess Erina "Takumi said

T-Takumi !-Isami?"Erina said

Takumi went straight to Erina and grab her " I knew it! You are here! Princess Erina we were worried about you please let's go it's time to go back to the castle your father is looking everywhere fot you Isami go and bring the carriage "Takumi

Yes brother"Isami was about to open the door

W-Wait ! let me go ! I can't go back! "Erina sahouted

Isami stopped and Takumi look at Erina "Princess Erina?What are you saying?

I Don't wanna go back anymore please Takumi Isami let me explain "Erina said

Takumi release Erina the three of then sat on one table

Tell me princess why did you ran away and wanted to stay here?"Takumi said

I actually didn't ran away everything was planned by my grandfather who don't want me too meet my father again but his plan failed until one day I had meet them and all of them taken good care of me and I finally realize that father was concering the kingdom and that's why I also don't want to go back "Erina said

I see but isn't that gonna ruin you and your family?"Takumi said

I know but please Takumi ,Isami please I beg you don't bring me back to that place "Erina said

But Princess Erina what will king Azami do once he found out that you are here?"Takumi said

Father will never know that I'm here if you could keep this as a secret "Erina said

Princess Erina "Takumi said

Since you are my fathers right hand I still have the right to order you as well right? then I order yoyou to let me stay here and keep this a secret aldini brothers "Erina said

Takumi and isami bowed to Erina "As you wish princess Erina

Erina smiled "Thank you aldini brothers

So then everything is settled? "Soma said

Yes everything is settled "Erina said

Okay then since you guys are here can you help us out?"Soma said

Help you ? for what?"Takumi said

Gardening "Soma said

Why would we help you gardening?"Takumi said

Oh come on Takumi it will be fun "Soma said

Brother I think we should help them since we have a spare time "Isami said

O-okay then "Takumi said

Great then let's go to the backyard "Soma said

All of the guys went to the backyard and help one another in the garden while the ladies are inside the resto to clean up

Ahh! That was fun ! "Isami said

So then hows your job doing?"Soma said

Well its fine actually I had enjoyed being a knight how about yours?"Takumi said

Of course its fine as well you know what Takumi you and your brother are always welcome here anytime "Soma said

Well I guess we can visit this place whenever we want "Takumi said

Well you can work for me if you want to we always hire people to work with us "Soma said

Don't joke around Soma how about you work for me instead? You can always be my assistant "Takumi said

Well look who's joking here "Soma said

Hey guys it's time to take a break here we made you some refreshments and snacks "Ryoko said

Erina went straight to Soma she was holding a towel "Y-you are sweaty here let me wipe them

Huh? Never knew you wanted to wipe my sweat princess "Soma said

I just want to wipe them so just keep still " Erina started to wipe somas sweats on his face

When you are done can you wipe my sweats on my body wait let me just remove my shirt "Soma was about to remove his shirt until Erina stop him

"Y-You shouldn't remove your shirt "Erina said

Oh just come on Erina as if you never saw my body "Soma said

Ohhh so did you guys look at each other's body ?"Alice said

Well actually w-"Soma was cut of when Erina placed the towel on his face

"NO ! we didn't do that "Erina said

Oh really? "Alice said

Yes! Now please just go to your business "Erina said

Okay okay hey Megumi come here "Alice said

Megumi went to Alice "What is it?

Here take this towel and give it to Takumi "Alice said

Whaat but –but "Megumi was nervous holding the towel

Just go!" Alice pushed Megumi to Takumi

Takumi look at Megumi "huh? what is Megumi?"

Megumi handed the towel to Takumi "H-here take this towel to wipe your sweats

Takumi take the towel to Megumi "Thank you Megumi

Megumis heart started to pound fast "here also I made some cookies

Thank you as well "Takumi take one cookie and take a bite " this is good I guess you are also a good cook yourself

Ah thank you I'm glad you like it "Megumi said

Isami look at Megumi and Takumi having a great conversation "( _*brother I've never seen you like this before you always hide your feelings I guess she is the one that will brighten up your day*_ ) Isami smiled

Hey why are you just standing there come here and let's have fun "Ryoko said to Isami

Ah! Coming "Isami said

Well then this is goodbye see you again "Takumi said

Goodbye and thank you for letting us had a great time "Isami said

No problem well goodbye also see you next time you visit here "Soma said

Takumi look at Megumi and smiled "Goodbye Megumi

Goodbye also Takumi and also for you Isami "Megumi said

Ahhh I guess we also need to go bye Erina "Alice said

At that moment Erina and Soma was walking home it was very quiet from the both of them

Hey Soma?"Erina said

Hmm? What is it?"Soma said

Well what if you didn't meet me ? I meant if that indecent didn't come and we didn't meet each other what will you be doing right now since my father is the king?"Erina said

Well if I didn't meet you I guess I'll be just doing what I usually do and that is cooking and serving it to my costumers and since your father is concering the kingdom I will still go through what I said that I won't serve him no matter what "Soma said

I see I guess you will still be Yukihira Soma "Erina said

Well Erina I know that you might be thinking on your confession back there "Soma said

Erina blushed " why are you bringing that topic now?

Well I know that its sudden for you to confess to me but I also needed some time to think for it "Soma said

Oh okay "Erina said

B-but don't be sad about it it's not like I'm dumping you okay I just need a lot of time for it you but I'll promise you this when this is over when everything is back to normal then I'll tell you my answer "Soma said

Erina smiled " then I'll wait for it until this game of my father is over

Well then take my hand "Soma offered his hand to Erina

Huh? Why ?"Erina said

I know that you are always curious about holding hand right? so let's hold hand going home "Soma said

Erina blushed she then hold somas hand her heart was pounding fast ( _*so warm his hand is so warm I've never felt like this before_ *)

You okay something wrong? You can let go of my hand if you felt uncomfortable "Soma said

Erina smiled "ah no nothing's wrong it's okay I'm just happy that's all

Soma smiled "I'm glad that you are happy then let's go home

And at that time Erina felt comfortable with Soma around her everything will be safe around when he is beside her the aldini brothers kept there words and didn't tell where Erina is hiding to Azami they always lied to Azami whenever Azami ask them if they had found where Erina is they always visit in the polar star whenever they had free time and help around

* * *

Hey Takumi thanks for the help "Soma said

No problem "Takumi said

Well how about I need to tell you this "Soma said

What is it?"Takumi said

Well I always observe you whenever you come here you always look at Megumi "Soma said

w-what are you talking about?"Takumi said

oh don't hide it anymore you like her don't you?"Soma said

Takumi blushed "Your talking nonsense Soma

Jeez you really are hopeless look why don't you just confess to her before its too late"Soma said

Confess to her? Why would I do that? And beside I know that you like princess Erina so why don't you confess to her?"Takumi said

Well she already confess to me first why are you changing the topic?"Soma said

She already did that? Then what did you say?"Takumi said

I said that she would wait for my answer wait seriously you just change the topic so back to you just go and confess to her "Soma said

I can't do that I'm too nervous to do that "Takumi said

Just do it before it's too late jeez "Soma said

What do you mean before its too late?"Takumi said

Before someone confess to her instead"Soma said

Ahhh! I don't know if I can do that!"Takumi said

What's wrong Megumi?"Erina said

Nothing "Megumi said

Okay then I'll leave you for a while "Erina was about to leave until Megumi grab her hand

Wait can I talk to you?"Megumi said

Sure what is it?"Erina said

You see remember the time we went to the ball and I suddenly dance withtakumi "Megumi said

Then what ?"Erina said

Then I suddenly ask him if he likes a girl then he said yes and when I ask him whats her name I he just say her name was me- he was cut off because of king Azami

He likes a girl with a name starting with Me- wait do you like him? Erina said

Ahh –ummm how can I say I'm embarrassed to say this well I do like him "Megumi said her face was red

Erina was shocked "then you are saying this because of that mysterious girl that he like?

Megumi look at Erina "Y-yes well because she maybe merilane or medalaine or mellisa or even medusa

Erina smiled " or how about a girl named Megumi?

Huh? What no way?"Megumi said

Look let me cut our conversation short if you truly love him then confess to him before someone else did and that everything that you are carrying right now will be lifted so then Megumi it's all up to you when the time comes then do it but if you are afraid then you will carry that feeling for a very long time "Erina said

Megumi stared at Erina " you are right Erina I will confess to him when the time comes

Erina smiled " good then lets go back to work Megumi

Umm Megumi? " Takumi said

Yes? " Megumi said

Can I talk to you outside?"Takumi said

Ummm okay then both of them went outside

So what do you wanna talk about ?"Megumi said

Takumi breath deeply " Megumi you see there is something I wanna say to you "

Megumi look at Takumi " okay then what is it?

Don't be shock okay I don't wan't you to feel uncomfortable but I really wanted to say this Megumi tadokoro from the moment we meet my heart pumps fast whenever I see you as if that my day is complete I always think of you day and night I really don't understand about this kind of feeling but I think I'm inlove with you Megumi "Takumi said

Megumis eye widen she kept quiet for a second

Well you don't need to answer me back if you don't feel the same way you can just say no for an answer I can understand that " Takumi said

Takumi I – I also like you " Megumi said

Takumi look at Megumi "I also don't know why am I feeling this way but I guess I have fallen in love with you " Megumi said

Then does that mean that we are dating now for real?" Takumi said

Yes " Megumi said cheerfully

Takumi hug Megumi " thank you for feeling the same way Megumi I love you very much

I love you too Takumi " Megumi said

 ***pop* *pop* CONGRATULATIONS!**

Huh? Megumi and Takumi break their hugs and saw everyone was watching them from the beginning both of their faces turns red

Brother ! congratulation I'm happy for you and miss Megumi " Isami said

I-Isami what's the meaning of this?"Takumi said

Awwww now Megumi had a boyfriend for real " ryoko said

Ahh ryoko? Yuki? Why are you here? I meant why is everyone here?"Megumi said

Well we wanted to know if what the both of you are hiding so we just take a peek and tada you to are now officially a couple " Alice said

Takumi look at Soma who is giving him a thumbs up " nice! You did it" Soma said

Takumi smiled" thank you Soma

No problem Takumi " Soma said

Then let's call this a celebration !" Daigo said

Celebration for what?"Takumi said

For you guys being a couple !"Shoji said

But we are not married ! "Megumi said

Well you guys are getting that soon we will celebrate you guys being a couple "yuki said

All of them where having fun

* * *

The next day

Erina we wont be going to the polar star for today "Soma said

Why not?" Erina said

Today is our free day so we can do what ever we want "Soma said

Then what will we do for today?"Erina said

Well lets go out and have fun "Soma said

Where exactly ? "Erina said

You'll soon know " Soma said

We are at the beach? Erina said

Well you like it? "Soma said

Erina smiled I like it

Then lets go have fun! " Soma grab Erina and went to the water both of them had fun splashing each other some water until its already noon both of them sat on the sand watching the sunset Erina rest her head on somas chest and Soma wrap his hand around erinas shoulder

The sunset is beautiful thank you Soma for taking me here "Erina said

Well I know that you never been in this place and watching the sunset with you make it more beautiful "Soma said

Erina look at Soma blushing " well I wish everything will be over for meto know what your answer is

Soma smiled at Erina both of them watch the sunset until its over " by the way Erina I have something for you

What is it?"Erina said

Well close your eyes first " Soma said

o-okay?" Erina close her eyes Soma went to the back of Erina and wrap a necklace on her neck

okay you can open your eyes now " Erina slowly open her eyes and saw a beautiful golden heart key pendant necklace she placed her hands on the necklace and look at Soma

well it's the cheapest necklace actually I made it myself I know that you had a lot of necklace that is more expensive and beautiful than this "Soma said

well you are wrong this is the most expensive and beautiful necklace that I had ever receive that no one can imitate it thank you Soma for this "Erina said

Soma smiled " I'm glad you like it

Erina smiled then Soma look at her eyes he then kiss her on the lips and Erina close her eyes ( _*I wish this day won't end I love you so much Yukihira Soma *_ )

* * *

Takumi I had been observing you and you seem so happy did something happen? Azami said

N-nothing happen your higness "Takumi said

Okay then prepare the carriage we will be going somehwre " Azami said

Where to your highness?"Takumi said

At the polar star bar and resto "Azami said

Takumi was shocked he froze "( _* polar star n-no it can't be did he already know where is the princess?*)_

Takumi? Did something shock you ? or are you just going to stand there let me keep on waiting for you to prepare the carriage?"Azami said

My apologies I'm on my way " Takumi said

So then where is Soma and Erina?"Megumi said

Oh I think both of them went somewhere yesterday and I think they will be back here at theafternoon " Isshiki said

I see okay then lets just clean some of the mess" Megumi said

 ***knock* *knock***

Oh I think its them already I'll open the door "Isshiki said

Welcome?! What are you doing here?"Isshiki said

Everyone search for her inside immediately!"

 **Yes sir !"**

What are the knights doing here?"Diago said

Hey don't touch our stuff " shoji said

All of the knights were searching aroun the place messing around broking things

Hey I said don't touch our stuff ! " shoji punch one of the knights then the other knights arrest shoji daigo help shoji and fight the other knights shun, marui and ishiki also fight with the knights and also yuki ryokoand Megumi help them

Let me inspect them first your highness before you enter the place " Takumi said he left the carriage and went inside the resto then he saw one knight slap Megumi his eyes widen then he grab the knight and punch him in the face " **what the hell do you think you're doing !?"** then Takumi punch him again in the face

 **Stop what are you doing !at once!** " one knight shouted all of them stoped fighting then Azami and Isami step inside the resto

It's King Azami!?"Isshiki said

Takumi stop it already " Azami said then Takumi pushed the knight on the floor and The knights let go of them and saluted at Azami

Why are you here king Azami?"Isshiki said

I only came here to visit and I thought my daughther is here I guess she is not here my apologies for what my knights done to your place "Azami said

 **You are not welcome here get out of this place immediately!** "Daiggo shouted

How dare you speak like that to the king " one knight punch daigo in the face

That's enough! "Takumi said

* * *

Hey did you hear that ?! " Soma said

Its coming from the resto "Erina said

Stay here I'll go check it out "Soma said

Hey is everyone alri-?! " Soma look at the person infront of him "Azami! What are you doing here? " he look at Megumi and the others having bruises and the reso was trash he went straight to them "a-are you alright? "

Yes I am "Megumi said

How dare you step inside this place and trash it ! "Soma said looking at Azami

Hmmm? And who might you be?"Azami said

My name is yukihira Soma and I am the owner of this place "Soma said

I see well Yukihira Soma is Erina with you?"Azami said

Why you ask that?"Soma said

Well I only wanted to see her that's all but since you are here I guess she is not with you did you guys search everywhere she might be hiding search again "Azami said

Yes sir!

Soma look at the knights who were breaking things " hey you should let your guard stop what they are doing and why would I do that?" azami said

Soma bring his hand into a fist and suddenly he punch Azami on the face " **I said let your guys stop messing around!**

All of the knights went to Soma and hold him " how dare you punch the king you should be punish! As one of the knights beat Soma

Stop it! " Megumi and the others were shouting

That's enough let him go " Azami said

But your highness ?

I said let him go " Azami wipe the blood on his lips where Soma punch him

I guess you are brave enough to punch me yukihira Soma

Hey is everything alright there I heard you guys kept on shouting and I – " Erina look at place that was trashed all of them were beaten up the aldini brothers and some of the knights were there she then look at the man who was wearing a pitch black all over _**F-FATHER!?** _ She started to tremble

Erina! " Soma said

Azami look at Erina "I'm glad to see you here my daughther Erina

Father! Why are you here? Erina said

Azami walk closer to Erina " **Erina run!** " yuki shouted but Erina froze she was trembling then Azami place his hand on erinas head " I'm glad that you are feeling well Erina you are not causing troubles here are you? I only wanted to see you my darling daughter but I see that you are fine I know that you still needed to know more about the outside world well I will do as you pleases everyone I'll give you my daughter in your care "

Hey aren't you gonna take her?"marui said

I only wanted to speak to her that's all and I guess my goal here is already done Yukihira Soma right well nice too meet you " Azami look at Soma " see you later Erina " Azami then walk out of the resto and the knights followed him

Takumi went to Megumi " I'm sorry I didn't protected you

Its allright I'm okay go before someone might see you here " Megumi said then Takumi gave Megumi a handkerchief and walk away

Erina went to Soma "A-Are you okay? Look at you

Soma look at Erina "how about you are you okay?

I'm fine my father didn't harm me look at you guys beaten up I'll take the aid kit just stay where you are " Erina went to find the kit and went to them one by one she heal their bruise until everyone was finished "okay I guess that's it well is everyone alright now?Erina asked but no one answer I guess I 'll take that as a yes well do you guys need something to eat or to drink I can make some if you like ? " Erina look at them but no one still answer her she then look at the floor "I –I am sorry for what my father had done it's all my fault if I only didn't stay here longer you guys shouldn't be like this but if you guys don't want me here anymore I can go back to where I should belong I'm really sorry everyone

Daigo and shoji stand up and walk away then marui and shun went outside ryoko and yuki followed them then Megumi and Isshiki and Megumi also left

Soma stand up "let's go home

* * *

Erina look at Soma then both of them left the resto everything was quiet and when they go home Soma immediately sleep Erina then take her seat on the bed looking at Soma " I'm sorry Soma " she whispered in the morning Soma wake up

" Erina did you sleep well? Soma look at the bed and saw that Erina was gone his eyes widen" I guess you really leave without saying goodbye then Soma take his bath change his clothes and went to the resto he then meet the other members

Where is Erina? " Megumi asked

She already left" Soma said

 **WHAT!** "Everyone said

* * *

sachiimai here hope you guys enjoy :D please leave your reviews thank you very much

 **Guest:** Thank you i will make my story more interesting :D


	10. Chapter 10:I can't accept your feelings

Chapter 10!

enjoy!

shokugeki no soma is not mine !

* * *

The moment I woke up she is already gone but what the heck let's just go inside we still need to clean up Soma was about to open the door "hey why is the door open ? did some burglar come in! then he slam the door and they saw that the rsto was sparkling clean like nothing happen everything is clean the floor is shiny the table and chairs are fixed even some of the things that had been broken was replaced

Who did this?"Soma said

Is it already Christmas? If it is I think its santa clause who made this " daigo said

Everyone entered then they saw a person sleeping on the edge of the floor and they tip toed to see who it was and when they turn her over

Erina! " yuki shouted

Then Erina slowly open her eyes " it's you guys " then she stand up " i-I'm sorry I know you guys wanted me to leave but I just wanted to clean this mess first before I leave t-then I'll be on my way " Erina was about leave until Soma grab her "you idiot no one want you to leave

b-but you guys left yesterday and didn't even answer me "Erina said

oh that haha well I cannot speak yesterday because my cheek had been beaten up badly of that stupid knight " daigo said

well I just wanted to go to the bathroom " shoji said

I and shun just went outside to lock the gates on the farm " marui said

Well I and ryoko went outside to throw some salt to remove some of the bad lucks that the heartleass demon had left

Well I went outside to stop yuki and ryoko throw the salt " Megumi said

I also went outside because I forgot that I left my window at home open " Isshiki said

See no one want you to leave and I though you left us " Soma said

Well now that your father know where you are you don't need to hide from him anymore " Isshiki said

I guess so " Erina said

Okay then how about you take a rest and we will take care of the rest I know that you are exhausted we have a spare bed upstairs go and take a rest there "Isshiki said

Thank you " Erina then went upstairs and sleep on the bed

 **BAM!** " someone slam the door

Hey what in the world stop slamming the door !"Soma shouted

I'm sorry my brother slam the door again" isami said

Megumi! Takumi went straight to Megumi and hold her hand " a-are you fine? I'm really sorry that i didn't do anything back there Soma I'm sorry I didn't do what I promise before "

Soma smiled " what are you talking about they said that you beat up one of your men you still ended up protecting them

5 hours later Erina wake up and saw yuki standing beside the door with ryoko and megumi

Hey Erina are you awake already? "yuki said

Yeah why are you guys here?"Erina said

Well we just want you to know that we are thankful that we had meet you because if we haven't meet you by chance then we couldn't be this happy "yuki said

And we also wanted to say that we are thankful for you even if something bad happen to us we couldn't care less about it as long as you are happy we are happy "Ryoko said

Well princess Erina we would like you to stay for as long as you want please don't go back to your father we wanted you to stay here with us since you belong to the polar star family right now please stay here and live here with us instead we will do everything for us to live in a normal life so then will you -"Megumi said

Promise to stay here and never return to your father? "Yuki, Ryoko and Megumi said

Erina smiled "thank you for letting me be part of your family

You can take your time and think about this "Megumi said

I already have made my decision"Erina said

Then what is it?"yuki said

I will stay here and I promise you that I will never leave you and this place "Erina said

The three ladies rushed to Erina and hug her " thank you thank you very much erinachii!"Yuki said crying

You guys are making me cry again " ryoko said

Ahahaha then this promise will never be broken "Megumi said

Erina hug them back "I promise

By the way erinachii we also have something to say " yuki said

What is it?"Erina said

Well I know that you and Soma had some sorta relationship but I think you nedd to know this " yuki said

Well somas birthday is coming soon " ryoko said

i-is that so ?" Erina said

yeah we wanted to tell you that early for you to prepare " yuki said

thank you for informing me that well how about we go and take a snack downstairs " Erina said

sure " Megumi said

* * *

its been 2 months that Erina had stayed she never go back to her father and stayed in the polar star she had been educated about the outside world with the help of her friends Takumi and megumis relationship had been going stronger but Takumi still kept this as a secret to Azami where only him his brother and the polar star knows Erinas love toward Soma had been stronger as well she had fallen to a commoner but Soma still haven't tell his answer on how he felt about her the polar sstar had been a perfect home to stay and perfect people to be hang around but in the other side where in the kingdom where the emperor Azami had been taking over had been miserable a lot of people are suffering for his command until

* * *

Takumi I had some special mission for you " Azami said

Takumi bowed "What is it your highness?"

I want you to bring me this person " Azami said

And who might this be your highness? " Takumi said

I know that you know this person already I want to see this person " Azami said

I may have know a lot of people but let me know his name your highness " Takumi said

Azami smiled " this persons name is Yukihira Soma bring me yukihira Soma

* * *

Takumis eye widen" Yukihara Soma? What would you want to a commoner your highness?

I only wanted to have a little chat with him he is a interesting person I want you to bring him this coming Friday next week " Azami said

(*Friday next week ? that's somas birthday what would emperor Azami wants with Soma*) Takumi look at Azami " as you wish your highness I will bring him to you "

Very well you maybe dismissed oh Takumi let me remind you of something don't let Erina know about this " Azami

Yes your highness if you may excuse me I should return to my place now " Takumi said walking through the exit

Hey Erina come here " Soma said

Erina went to Soma " what do you want?

Hmmm well sit down first " Soma said

Erina sit down then Soma placed a dish infront of her " taste this dish

Erina look at the dish " is this a blue bacon stuffed mushroom?

Yeah " Soma said

Erina pick the frok and take a bite on the dish ' so how is it?" Soma said

It's okay " Erina said

What do you mean it's okay? You ould have said that its delisious " Soma said

Erina look at Soma " how can I say that this dish is delicious if you had put a lot of butter and you should add more salt on it "

Wow never knew the gods tounge is usefull I'm glad you are here and help out not only by cleaning but also by tasting dishes to be served " Soma winked

Erina look away "Y-yeah anyways I need to help Megumi in cleaning up the tables

Then I'll be back to the kitchen then " Soma said

Goodbye everyone see you again tomorrow " Erina said

Goodbye Erinachii!" yuki said

* * *

Ah~ at last we are home Soma said he layed on the bed

Erina look at Soma " you can sleep on the bed if you want to

Soma look at Erina "huh? You mean I can sleep on the bed with you?

Erina blushed " no not like that what I mean is that you can sleep on the bed without me I'm still not tired anyways I'll get the hanged laundry outside so you can sleep first " Erina said carrying a basket and went outside to get the hanged laundry while she was getting the hanged laundry Soma wrap his hand around erinas waist Erina startled "S-Soma why are you here?

I'm not tired I want to be by your side " Soma said

Erina blushed " Soma I need to get the laundry it might rain later

Let's just stay like this for a while and watch the moon I'll help you take the laundry later let us just enjoy this night" Soma said

Erina smiled as both of them watch the moon and the starts light the sky "I'm glad you had stayed

I had a promise to my friends that I will never leave " Erina said

Is that okay with the princess not being in the castle for the rest of her life?" Soma said

Well I can't be the princess since I'm outside the castle"Erina said

So you wanted to be a commoner I see as long as I'm here nothing will separate us " Soma then kissed Erina on her cheek and run "hey you keep on kissing me whenever you want ! come back here and let me punch you " Erina said chasing Soma

Catch me if you can!" Soma said laughing both of them are having fun chasing each other

* * *

Friday

Hey isn't it that today is somas birthday?" Daigo said

Yeah ! it's his birthday today and we are preparing him a surprise party later at night " yuki said

If only he could go somewhere " Megumi said

Hey what are you guys talking about?"Soma said

n-nothing! " ryoko said

Soma I need to tell you something " Takumi said

Okay then sspeak up " Soma said

How about lets go outside I want to speak with you alone " Takumi said

Okay " Soma and Takumi went outside

So then what do you wanna talk about?"Soma said

Emperor Azami want to speak with you " Takumi said

Somas eye widen " what do he want to speak with me?

I don't know but he said that I will bring you to him today he just wanted to have a little chat with you as what he said " Takumi said

Soma look at Takumi " I see then bring me to him I also wanted to speak with him

Then lets go " Takumi said

Let me just tell them that I'm leaving " Soma said he went inside the resto "hey guys I am going somewhere so I'll be late going back

It's al right take your time "

Okay then I'll take my leave " Soma close the door and went inside the carriage

I'm glad Takumi is here now let s start decorating!" Alice said

* * *

 **At the Castle**

Your highness yukihara Soma is here" Takumi said and open the huge door

Azami look at Soma who had entered inside the castle "takumi please leave us

Yes your highness" Takumi said and leave inside the room

yukihira Soma I've never imagine that you will come here why don't you take your sit do you want to drink first like tea? Coffe? Or wine I can give you anything you like to eat or drink we have the most expensive yet delicious food and beverages here "Azami said

Just spit it out what do you want to say?" Soma said

Hmmm such rude attitude okay if you want to talk straight I'll tell you right away then listen carefully to what I am about to say you see I know that my daughther had been with you guys but I had enough waiting for her return i know that she had fallen by a guy like you " Azami said

Soma look at Azami " so what if she had fallen in love with me what are you gonna do kill me? I know that the first person who she will blame is you and she will hate you forever "

I know that I didn't let you come here to be killed I want you to surrender her already and give her back to where she belong " Azami said

Soma laughed " hah! Is this all you wanted to say you are just wasting your time I will never gong surrender her that's my answer then I need to leave I had a lot of things to do " Soma turn back and was about to leave

Oh but I still haven't finish talking then I'll do it by force because right now in the polar star a lot of my men are surrounding the place I can give any signal for them to umm I don't know what is the word I'm looking for ah right beat them up " Azami said

Soma turn around and glare at Azami " you touch them I'll kill you

Don't get to exited on killing me lets just have a deal "Azami smiled Somas eye widen

* * *

Soma then went outside the castle leaving having Takumi accompany him on going back to the polar star Takumi look at Soma who has been quiet the whole time it's the first time that Soma had been quiet when he was with himuntil they had arrive at the polar star Soma began to open the door

 ***pop* *pop* Surprise! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YUKIHIRA SOMA! " EVERYONE SHOUTED**

Soma look at them with surprise (*I forgot today was my birthday *) he then smiled at them "thank you everyone for remembering my birthday"

Well what are you waiting for come here and blow the candle already but first make a wish before you blow the candle okay " daigo said

Soma went the where the cake is he then paused for a second and blow the candle

Its time to party!" daigo shouted

Everyone had a great time having their party Soma was watching them having a great time he was sitting in the corner

Erina went straight to him and hold his hand " hey what are you doing there why don't you join the party it is your birthday "

Soma look at Erina and smiled " I want them to enjoy the party

You look pale is there something wrong? Are you cold do ou want to rest? ERina said placing her hand on Soma cheek

n-no I'm not sick " Soma said

okay then by the way here its my gift from you " Erina said

Soma take the box "open it " Erina said

I'll open it later how about lets enjoy the party first " Soma said

Okay " Erina said

Then Soma look at Erina who was enjoying playing games with the others she was laughing ,

Hey Soma are you sure you are allright?" Takumi said

Yes I am I will see you tomorrow Takumi" Soma said

Tomorrow? But I am not going here tomorrow because I have some duty to do what do you mean by that?" Takumi said

Soma smiled "ah nothing just never mind

Takumi look at Soma " hey just tell me if you have some problem I'll listen to it

Nah I don't have any problem just don't hurt Megumi or I will kill you "Soma said

O-Ofcourse I wont hurt her I woudnt do that well how about princess Erina "Takumi said

Good… Erina I'm just happy that Erina is happy"Soma said

Really? "Takumi said

Yeah "Soma said

After the party they all went home and tell their goodbyes

Well see you guys tomorrow I hope we will have a great time again "Erina said

See you Erina lets cook something tomorrow okay?" ryoko said

Yeah let's have a cook off !" yuki said

Sure then prepare yourself " Erina said

Bye dear cousin have fun with Soma tonight since its his birthday! You know what I mean" Alice said

Alice sama!ha ha don't listen to her Erina sama just take a good rest goodbye and see you tommorrow Erina sama" Hisako said

Erina smiled " goodbye then see you

Takumi look at Soma then Megumi grab his hand "is everything allright?

Ah Megumi y-yeah everything is allright" Takumi said

let's go home then Takumi "Megumi said

Takumi smiled "Y-Yeah lets go

* * *

Happy birthday again Soma " Erina said

Thank you " Soma said

Erina went infront of Soma and grab his hand " I wish you can find your father soon

Soma look at Erina " I hope

Well Soma I still have one gif from you " Erina said

What is it?" Soma said

Close your eyes " Erina said

Soma close his eyes then he felt something smack on his lips he open his eyes and saw Erina kiss him then Erina let go Erina smiled " I love you yukihira Soma I love you very much I wish to stay with you forever " Erina turn her back and walk away then she turn her head and look at Soma " Thank you Soma for making my life happy

Soma look at Erina he couldn't say a word but by looking at Erina happydeep inside he was hurt

Erina then went inside the house and sleep on the bed Soma place the gift that Erina gave on the table and close the door he then sat on the the edge of the bed and place his hand on erinas cheek " _I'm sorry Erina I'm really sorry_ "then he kiss Erina on the cheek and went to sleep

* * *

The next day

Erina woke up she then saw a beautiful dress that was placed on the chair

Your already awake get dress we are going " Soma said

Erina smiled and went to Soma who was cooking to the kitchen she then wrap her hand on his waist "good morning did you buy that dress for me?" Erina said

Soma look at Erina " yeah so go and get dressed but first lets eat

Erina and Soma eat their breakfast and Erina went to the bathroom and taken her bath then she wear the white dress and went to Soma " so how do I look?

Soma look at Erina " you look wonderful then lets go somewhere first

Erina smiled " Yes

Soma then grab erinas hand then they went to a tall grass prairie "Soma what are we doing here?

Soma then look at Erina then he grab her kiss her on her forehead then kiss her on her lips then he hugged her "Soma?

Soma was trembling while he was hugging Erina "I'm sorry Erina

Soma? Are you alright?" Erina said then she heard a loud march going straight on them when Soma break their hug Erina look in front of them she saw a carriage and a lot of knights not far away from them

Soma what is the meaning of this?" Erina said

Soma look at Erina " Erina I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings

* * *

 **sachiimai here!** hahaha i really don't know why i done that ! haha oh well thanks for reading hope everyone don't hate me for this ! please leave your reviews ! see you next time!


	11. Not A Chapter An Announcement

_Hello Guys!_

I'm really Sorry guys if I disappoint you that this is an Announcement and not a chapter but **The Princess and The Commoner** will be in a **HIATSU** I'm really sorry for not updating this story because I am working on a different story and that is **She is crazy but She's mine** yep same terrible grammar author here well it is still a Soma x Erina Fanfic I'm really happy for my story followers for the people who read The Princess and The commoner I really appreciate you guys liking this story you still might be curious on why Soma didn't accept Erina s feelings but you will soon find it out once I finished my other story and I don't know when will I finish it but I thank you guys for reading this announcement If you like my story how about you try to read my other story "She is crazy but she's mine" thanks also for the people who read both of my Story Well that is my Announcement Bye ~ and Thank you again Please don't hate me for this :D

 _Sachiimai out~_


End file.
